


Тау Кита

by bittersweet_indiga



Series: Everard & Co. [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Psycodelics, Rating: NC17, Romance, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweet_indiga/pseuds/bittersweet_indiga
Summary: Ничего не заканчивается… Даже когда закрывается дверь, она лишь открывает проход к другим измерениям и новым историям, – к историям о том, что было после; к историям о путешествиях (тела и духа), о прощении и тайнах (семейных и тайнах собственной души), о мистических связях, протянувшихся сквозь время и пространство.Иди! Двери восприятия открываются...
Series: Everard & Co. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494467
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Тау Кита

### 1

Ночью небо в Южной Америке становилось необыкновенным. Высокогорная дорога, подсвеченная с обеих сторон красными индикаторами, казалась Демьену марсианской. Под шинами хрустел сухой песок и мелкие камешки. Вереница однотипных тёмных машин мерно двигалась вперёд, и автомобиль, в котором сидели они с Эверардом, был далеко не первым в строю. Долгая поездка по иссушенной чилийской пустыне подходила к концу. Даже при свете солнца пейзаж казался инопланетным, а с наступлением ночи все мысли и вовсе были только о космосе. Впереди уже виднелась цель их путешествия – поистине гигантская международная обсерватория. Её покрытый зеркальными панелями округлый купол особенно ярко выделялся на фоне зеленоватого края неба – щемящего воспоминания о закате; а выше мерцала сумасшедшая россыпь объёмных созвездий. Демьен пил глазами вселенский простор, и сердце замирало от восторга.

Прошло два года с тех пор, как Эверарду удалось исправить «недостатки» кемета и синтезировать арнасу – дыхательную жидкость для массового использования, какой она изначально и задумывалась. Демьен знал, что Эверард всё так же производит свою «шаманскую чёрную воду» для собственных нужд. Но если кеметова жидкость осталась тайной за семью печатями, то новое вещество прогремело на весь мир как настоящая сенсация. Два года испытаний и переговоров – и все формальности были улажены. Производство арнасы сулило немалые прибыли, но Эверард не стал жадничать и продал формулу Международному космическому агентству. Те в долгу не остались и, когда договор был подписан, а производство вышло на поток, пригласили изобретателя в числе других специалистов нового масштабного проекта в рекламно-просветительский тур по основным космическим центрам западного полушария.

К удивлению Демьена, Эверард не только сам не отказался, но ещё и позвал его с собой. Вместе с другими учёными и экспертами из различных областей науки они объехали несколько стран. Турне, стартовавшее месяц назад в Аризоне, захватило Гавайи, Мексику, Перу и Бразилию. Несмотря на насыщенную программу, времени как следует окунуться в экзотическую атмосферу не было; как и времени насладиться обществом друг друга. Демьен честно исполнял роль «консорта», стараясь не обременять любовника. Он знал, что Чили – финальная точка их пути и что Эверард планирует немного здесь задержаться, а потом, возможно, съездить на юг – к озёрам, туманам и ледникам. Так что у них ещё было время побыть вдвоём…

Однотипные чёрные машины въезжали на широкую платформу вокруг обсерватории, при строительстве которой взрывом стесали вершину горы. Демьен привык к официальным церемониям и торжественным встречам. Он знал, что впереди участников наверняка ждёт пресс-конференция, а потом небольшая экскурсия, и всё же отчего-то волновался. И ведь это была даже не первая обсерватория, в которой они побывали, но точно самая масштабная – как в этой поездке, так и во всём мире. Сухой воздух Атакамы, где десятилетиями не выпадало ни капли дождя, как нельзя лучше подходил для сканирования космоса. Сердце возбуждённо скакало…

Внутри обсерватория выглядела не так волнующе, как снаружи, и всё же впечатляла. Чего только стоили виды удалённых галактик, которые им показывали! Демьен зачарованно смотрел на многомерные изображения и слушал о ближайших экзопланетах, куда в обозримом будущем отправятся международные экспедиции. Не последнюю роль в этом должна была сыграть арнаса. Демьена распирало ликование, словно он и правда был причастен.

Во время совместных фотографий он привычно держался подальше от камеры и не лез в кадр. Пусть Эверард загадочно подмигивал, зовя его к себе, Демьен только смеялся и отмахивался, понимая, что не имеет права стоять в ряду этих выдающихся учёных. При взгляде на них Демьена затапливало чувство бесконечного счастья и гордости за любимого человека.

– Сильно не налегай, – прошептал на ухо Эверард, когда во время финального фуршета официант прошёл мимо с шампанским. Демьен так и не понял почему, ведь впереди их ждала лишь дорога в Сантьяго и долгожданный отдых, но не стал перечить, для вида подержав бокал в руке. Он уже знал, что Эверард никогда ничего не говорит просто так и, если любовник просил воздержаться от алкоголя, значит, на то была особая причина.

Уже скоро, когда участники проекта приняли последние поздравления и вернулись к автомобилям, а Эверард переговорил с организаторами и сам сел за руль, Демьен понял, почему он не дал ему выпить…

### 2

Вздымая облака пыли, машины уезжали вперёд. Со странным чувством волнения и трепета Демьен смотрел им вслед, пока собственный аэромобиль с заведённым мотором ждал на обширной платформе обсерватории. Незадолго до прощания с другими участниками тура, которые успели стать им хорошими приятелями, Эверард загрузил в багажник дополнительную топливную батарею и канистру с водой. Демьен предчувствовал что-то необычное, но почему-то не отваживался говорить об этом прямо.

Они сидели на соседних сиденьях и смотрели, как другие машины удаляются в ночи. Наконец Эверард переключил передачу и тронулся с места, направляя автомобиль в противоположную сторону. Грудь Демьена распирала жажда приключений. Боясь вспугнуть томительное предчувствие, он молчал и ни о чём не спрашивал. Только пожар в солнечном сплетении разгорался всё сильнее.

– Здесь десятилетиями не выпадает ни капли дождя, – нарушил молчание Эверард, рассказывая то, что Демьен уже слышал во время инструктажа. – Казалось бы: откуда взяться растениям и фауне? – продолжал любовник, и Демьен заинтригованно напрягся, понимая, что об этом им точно не говорили. – Однако в Атакаме одних только кактусов произрастает около ста шестидесяти видов и обитает двести видов животных. Надеюсь, ягуары и койоты нам сегодня не повстречаются, – закончил он, и Демьен рассмеялся, точно зная, что подобное им не грозит.

– Мы едем в пустыню? – спросил он, боясь дышать от восторга, изнемогая от жажды неведомого.

– Мы уже в пустыне, – знакомо усмехнулся Эверард, сворачивая с дороги и направляя автомобиль по иссушенной земле. – Ну как? Понравилось ночное небо Атакамы?

– Не то слово!.. – зачарованно прошептал Демьен.

Эверард загадочно кивнул, глядя вперёд. Фары высвечивали каменистую сухую почву. Но чем ниже спускалась машина, тем чаще попадались небольшие приземистые кусты-кочки. Сердце Демьена восторженно скакало, он не мог стереть с лица счастливую улыбку.

Проехав ещё несколько десятков миль, автомобиль остановился в окружённой горами плоской низине. Эверард выключил фары, и скоро глаза привыкли к темноте, а в тусклом сумраке особенно ярко прорезался мир: кустарники, песок и звёзды… О, какие же здесь были звёзды!

– Как насчёт ночёвки? – спросил Эверард, глядя на него в ночном сумраке.

– С тобой хоть на край света! – Демьен смотрел в ответ, изнемогая от предчувствия и трепета.

– Пошли, – добродушно усмехнулся Эверард, открывая дверь.

Демьен вышел со своей стороны и поёжился от холода. Сунув руки в карманы, он зачарованно смотрел вверх, не в силах оторвать взгляда от многомерных космических небес. Мысль, что на многие мили вокруг нет ни души, казалась странной, но почему-то совсем его не тревожила. Ночь в пустыне сгущалась, от дневного тепла не осталось и следа. Впрочем, и в городе в это время года было не особо жарко. Демьен готов был поклясться, что увидел бы сейчас пар из собственного рта, если бы не сухой воздух. Эверард уже открывал багажник, доставая упаковку дров и бутылку перуанского писко.

– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься выливать его в костёр? – обеспокоился Демьен.

– Тебе сегодня алкоголь всё равно не светит, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Так что расслабься.

– А поесть? – хмыкнул Демьен. – У нас что-нибудь осталось? Я проголодался...

– Лучше не ешь, – Эверард накинул ему на плечи индейское пончо, а сам нырнул в рукава своего тёмно-серого плаща.

– Почему? – заинтересовался Демьен, завязывая края покрывала на груди. В отличие от привычных мексиканских пончо, у этого не было прорези в середине – обычный цветастый прямоугольник шерстяной ткани.

– Воды хочешь? – вернувшись к машине, Эверард бросил ему бутылку.

– Что ты придумал? – заинтригованно спросил Демьен, делая глоток и неотрывно наблюдая за любовником.

– Надо же, – протянул тот, глядя в багажник. – Дэвид забыл у нас свой телескоп… Хочешь ещё раз посмотреть на небо?

– Да! – оживился Демьен. – Надеюсь, он не будет против?

– Не будет… – Эверард с усмешкой достал тяжёлый металлический кейс.

Дэвид Кокс, астроном Аризонского центра, уже не раз демонстрировал им свою аппаратуру. Казалось странным собирать оборудование без него. Замирая и едва не попискивая от восторга, Демьен наблюдал, как любовник прикручивает массивную трубу к штативу, не включая фар. Но звёзды здесь были такими яркими, что даже он, казалось, мог рассмотреть на земле отдельные камешки, что уж говорить об Эверарде.

Когда любовник установил ножки, посмотрел в трубу и, покрутив ручку настройки, уступил ему место, Демьен с восторгом припал к окуляру, погружаясь в зрелище с головой. Он вспомнил, как смотрел в телескоп впервые. Это случилось совсем недавно, в начале месяца, ещё в Аризоне, когда после вечерних возлияний они разговорились и Дэвид позвал их с Эверардом на балкон, демонстрируя свою портативную аппаратуру. Демьен помнил, какое головокружение испытал, впервые глянув в окуляр. Сейчас он переживал нечто похожее, как если бы земля его больше не притягивала, тело испарялось и весь он целиком превращался в зрение. Это было сложно объяснить, но Демьену казалось, что смотрит он не на небо, а в бездну, и эти глубины затягивают, погружают его в себя, всё глубже и глубже…

Внезапно край неба стал светлее, затмевая часть созвездий. Демьен поднял голову, оглядываясь, и заметил, что Эверард разводит костёр. В животе неожиданно заурчало.

– Мы точно не будем есть? – с сожалением уточнил он, оставляя телескоп в покое.

– В машине ещё должны быть сэндвичи и кофе. Можем поесть, если хочешь, – ответил Эверард, подбрасывая в костёр сухие дрова.

Демьен сел рядом и молча уставился на огонь. В шерстяном пончо было комфортно, и от любовника тоже исходило тепло. Демьен положил голову ему на плечо. Свет пламени сузил окружающее пространство, но атмосфера, как ни странно, становилась всё мистичнее. Или же это была близость Эверарда?..

– Я взял с собой немного ДМТ, – вдруг нарушил тишину его спокойный голос. Сердце Демьена пропустило удар. Он поднял голову, с неверием глядя на любовника, внутренний зуд уже наполнял тело любопытством. О, как давно он этого хотел! Как долго просил… Чем больше он узнавал о прошлом Эверарда, расспрашивая исподволь о Билли, тем отчаяннее мечтал испытать психоделический опыт, попробовать все те загадочные вещества, о которых так много знал сам Эверард, окунуться в неведомое.

– А ты будешь? – спросил Демьен осторожно, боясь вспугнуть намерение любовника и собственную решимость.

– Нет, – Эверард с интересом посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. Тёмные глаза мерцали знакомой мягкой иронией, словно он видел его насквозь, словно прекрасно понимал, что Демьен сейчас испытывает. – Сегодня я побуду твоим ситтером, – сказал Эверард, обнимая и зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы, прижимая лбом к своей щеке, касаясь губами закрытых век. От долгих, полных трепета поцелуев Демьен таял, чувствуя себя одурманенным. Чуть отстранившись, Эверард окинул его лицо долгим взглядом, и вдруг страстно приник к губам. Демьен задрожал, открываясь навстречу поцелую, уплывая в головокружение. Он слышал песню звёзд, чувствовал дыхание пустыни.

– Так что? – прошептал Эверард, глядя ему в глаза. – Готов к встрече с непознанным?

Демьен кивнул, сглатывая. Во рту внезапно пересохло.

– Не волнуйся: машина находится в собственности Космического агентства и оснащена маячком, – вдруг сказал Эверард, доставая из кармана плаща трубку, пакетик с травой и склянку с порошком. – Так что мы не потеряемся…

Демьен удивился: об этом он уж точно не думал и не волновался.

Эверард задумчиво набил трубку мелкой травой, а потом поднёс к чашечке зажигалку и раскурил. Демьен смотрел на него круглыми от изумления глазами. Запах дыма до странности напоминал табачный.

– Ты ведь сказал, что не будешь курить, – всё же отважился он тихо возразить.

– Это не ДМТ, – ответил Эверард, протягивая ему трубку. – Вот, покури пока…

Гася суеверный внутренний холодок, Демьен обхватил мундштук губами, затянулся и тут же закашлялся. – Табак? – спросил он с недоумением.

– Курил когда-нибудь? – заинтересовался Эверард.

– Нет, но запах похож…

– Это Nicotiana rustica, «табак майя», такой ты в сигаретах не встретишь. Давай, покури пока немного.

– А зачем? Странное ощущение… – чувствуя, как всё внутри подёргивается от дыма, Демьен затянулся и вновь кашлянул, хотя с каждым вдохом курить становилось всё легче. – А Билли курил?

Эверард глянул на него и весело захохотал.

– Мы с ним много чего курили, – протянул он с улыбкой, подбрасывая дрова в костёр.

– А сигареты он курил?

– Ну так… баловался скорее.

– И ты с ним? – отчего-то усмехаясь, спросил Демьен. Он не знал, зачем любовник дал ему табак вместо обещанного ДМТ, но ведь Эверард ничего не делал просто так, да и само это ощущение… Нет, ничего необычного пока не происходило, и всё же Демьен не мог не признать, что дым одурманивает и что сам он уже не совсем такой, каким был до «табака майя». Тёплая чашечка приятно грела ладонь.

– Иногда, – задумчиво ответил Эверард, рассматривая его.

– Ты ведь не любишь сигареты, – Демьен сам не понял, зачем протянул ему трубку. Любовник затянулся и вернул её ему.

– Я долго пытался понять, что люди находят в сигаретах… Но так и не понял.

– Когда Билли уехал, ты их больше не курил? – Демьен вновь затянулся и, выпустив дымок, уставился вдаль, поверх костра. Дым сушил его изнутри – сушил рот и лёгкие – так он это чувствовал. Хотелось облизнуть губы, хотелось смочить рот. И в этот момент Демьен тоже не мог понять, зачем люди курят табак.

– Если только бланты, – смеясь, ответил на его вопрос Эверард. Демьен обернулся.

– Это выпотрошенные сигареты, начинённые травкой, чтобы не палиться, – объяснил Эверард, видя недоумение в его глазах, и вдруг достал из внутреннего кармана портсигар.

– Не знал о таком, – признался Демьен, понимая теперь, что именно курили в гостинице Эверард и Дэвид.

Докурив «табак майя», он постучал чашечкой о подошву модельной туфли и вытрусил пепел. От него не укрылось, с каким интересом всё это время наблюдает за ним любовник. Демьен с невысказанным вопросом вернул ему пустую трубку.

– Теперь немного подождём, – Эверард глянул на наручные часы. – Понимаешь, ДМТ действует так быстро и мощно, что тебя просто выкидывает в другие миры. А так как ты ещё не принимал психоделиков, думаю, такой прыжок в неизвестное будет для тебя слишком шокирующим. Было бы лучше сначала познакомиться с мескалином, псилоцибином или ЛСД, но ДМТ в этом смысле не только самый мощный, но и самый… – Эверард задумался, глядя на огонь. – ДМТ – это сама суть неведомого. Когда-нибудь ты поймёшь, о чём я... В общем, чтобы немного продлить твоё путешествие, сделать его менее внезапным и предоставить возможность, так сказать, прочувствовать вкус, я и дал тебе «табак майя». Получился своего рода аналог «вина мёртвых».

– Айяуаска? – не без гордости вставил Демьен.

– Надо же, как ты рядом со мной подковался, – Эверарда разобрал весёлый смех. – Да, малыш. Nicotiana rustica содержит бета-карболины, и в сочетании с диметилтриптамином они позволят тебе немного задержаться в том мире.

– К чему мне стоит подготовиться? Что я увижу? – с любопытной смесью страха и предвкушения Демьен вытер вспотевшие ладони о колени, глядя, как Эверард вскрывает склянку.

– Котёнок, ты можешь увидеть всё, что угодно, – задумчиво ответил Эверард, засыпая в трубку светлый порошок. – Предсказать очень сложно. Знаешь, даже под действием одного и того же вещества, в одинаковой дозировке, человек каждый раз переживает разные трипы. Могу сказать лишь одно: ДМТ даст ответы на вопросы, которые тебя сейчас сильнее всего волнуют… А следующий трип, – Эверард усмехнулся, – возможно, начнётся с того же места, на котором прервётся этот. Со мной такое бывало.

Он протянул ему трубку с поднесённой к чашечке зажигалкой, но остановился, внимательно глядя в глаза.

– Боишься?

– Страшновато, – согласился Демьен.

– Не бойся. Что бы ни происходило – знай, что это закончится. И где бы ты ни был, я в это время буду рядом с твоим телом, буду присматривать за тобой. В безопасности этого диметилтриптамина можешь не сомневаться: сам его недавно сварганил, – Эверард весело усмехнулся.

– Давай, – Демьен кивнул. – Мне страшно, но я всё равно хочу…

– Затянись хорошенько, – Эверард опустил пламя в чашечку. От волнения Демьену чудилось, что он уже уплывает, хотя не успел пока сделать ни одного вдоха. Не сводя взгляда с горящего в трубке огня, он глубоко затянулся. По сравнению с табаком, этот дым, казалось, не обладал ни вкусом, ни запахом, только странно сдавливал грудь и спирал дыхание. Но подумать об этом Демьен не успел.

Ещё раз затянувшись, он повалился на спину как подкошенный. Ему показалось, что любовник успел подхватить и опустить его на землю, но это больше не имело значения: мир расплывался, расслаиваясь удивительными узорами. Да и не мир уже вовсе… А что-то непривычное, многомерное и светящееся. Захлёбываясь восторгом и какой-то льющей через край детской радостью, Демьен безмолвно смотрел на сверкающие грани и расходящиеся углы лабиринтов, не в силах уместить происходящее в себе, не в силах сориентироваться. Простирающееся во все стороны бытие явно превышало возможности человеческого мышления, выходило за грань всего известного. Какое-то время Демьен бездумно смотрел на диковинные узоры; в голове не осталось ни одной мысли, все слова просто забылись. Он был здесь и сейчас, он и был самим существованием, сконцентрированным в одной точке.

Постепенно переживаемое стало менее насыщенным, и Демьен наконец вспомнил себя. В попытке сориентироваться он даже не мог понять, прошло ли несколько секунд или пару часов: время казалось здесь совершенно несущественным и несуществующим. Зато он с каким-то восторженным изумлением осознал, что трёхмерный мир – далеко не предел и что измерений во вселенной намного больше! Ощущений, красок, знаний и восторга было так много, что становилось сложно уместить происходящее в себе. В этот момент он знал без всяких сомнений, что духовный мир реален и что другие измерения существуют!

Демьен моргнул и понял, что лежит на песке и смотрит в небо. Он слышал музыку и треск костра. Он был готов поклясться, что это индейские песнопения. Они наполняли душу таким счастьем и бесконечной радостью, что хотелось смеяться и ликовать. Он чувствовал, что Эверард рядом, но оглянуться и сориентироваться не получилось: едва он вернулся в привычный мир, как тут же какая-то сила мягко приподняла его над землёй, словно отделяя от тела и унося ввысь. Впереди простирались бесконечные небеса, Демьен видел космос во всём его великолепии без всякого телескопа. Что-то случилось с его зрением: куда бы он ни направил свой взгляд – он уже был там. Каким-то необыкновенным образом он переносился к туманностям и звёздам, на которые смотрел. Демьен мог поклясться, что различает их цвет! Голос в голове говорил ему названия галактик, созвездий и планет. Да и не голос вовсе, а неописуемое нечто. Демьен даже не был уверен, говорит ли этот голос с ним на английском или на итальянском, но это было что-то до безумия понятное и родное. Телепатия, общение без слов! Какой-то универсальный язык! Демьен обратил взгляд к жёлтой звезде – и тут же перенёсся ближе, различая кружащие вокруг неё планеты. Голос сказал ему, что Тау Кита похожа на Солнце и что пёстрые планеты, которые он видит, пригодны для жизни.

Это было так потрясающе, что захотелось рассказать обо всём Эверарду. В ту же секунду Демьен вернулся на Землю. Он стоял посреди каменистой пустыни и смотрел в небо. Эверарда рядом не было, костра и машины – тоже. Демьен подумал, что, должно быть, приземлился в каком-то другом участке Атакамы. Или это продолжение трипа?.. От песка, камней и небольших кустиков исходило мерное голубоватое сияние. Демьен ощупал себя и в панике взбежал по холму, оглядываясь. Движения, прикосновения и ощущения были на удивление реальными – чуть необычными, словно сквозь пелену, да и кое-где на периферии зрения ещё маячили фрактальные узоры, – однако, возможно, так проявлялось остаточное действие ДМТ. Демьен чувствовал, что всё ещё находится под веществом – уж очень волшебным был мир вокруг, – но уже может ходить.

Нет, Эверард не мог его бросить, это исключено. Даже если любовник отошёл по малой нужде, автомобиль должен был находиться где-нибудь поблизости. Демьен изучал местность, но, куда бы ни смотрел, везде видел бесконечную чилийскую пустыню. Неужели он убежал, а Эверард не смог его найти?

Демьен решил идти к ручью, журчание которого отчётливо нарушало ночную тишину. Похоже, трип закончился и всё происходило на самом деле, хотя ощущения становились всё мистичнее. Земля испускала ровное голубоватое сияние, благодаря чему Демьен мог прекрасно видеть на многие километры вокруг, до самого горизонта. Происходящее уже не на шутку пугало. Звук ручья становился всё отчётливее, пока не превратился в громкий рёв. Демьен решил, что принял за журчание звук неизвестного летательного аппарата. Рокот нарастал, что-то явно приближалось! Может, в Атакаме есть не только обсерватории, но и испытательные центры? Меньше всего Демьену хотелось случайно забрести на закрытую базу. Задыхаясь от сердцебиения, он карабкался по косогорам сьерры. Взбежав на очередной холм, он вдруг оказался в объятиях Эверарда.

– Слава богу… – выдохнул любовник, прижимая его к себе. – Больше никогда так не делай.

– Господи, как же я пересрал!.. – воскликнул Демьен, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Эверарда. Что-то в его облике казалось странным и в то же время удивительно знакомым, но сосредоточиться не получалось, ибо сильно отвлекали расходящиеся во все стороны узоры.

Демьен и заметить не успел, как они вернулись к костру, хотя, казалось, бежал до этого по пустыне очень долго. Странное, всё же, это дело – психоделики!

– Я ничего не понял, – пожаловался он Эверарду, когда тот усадил его рядом с собой. – Всё это слишком сложно и странно. Не могу понять, что мне хотел сказать ДМТ. И тем более, что за вопросы у меня были…

– Тогда, может, к шаману? Он наверняка растолкует.

– К шаману?!

Уже скоро они сидели вдвоем в машине и ехали куда-то в темноте. Восприятие всё ещё было странным, а течение времени – неравномерным. Демьену казалось, что не прошло и пяти минут, а они уже шли к диковинной хижине.

– Подожди меня здесь, – сказал Эверард. Он отогнул прикрывающее вход шерстяное покрывало с разноцветным орнаментом и исчез внутри.

Возле хижины горел костёр. Не в силах стоять, Демьен опустился на песок. В какой-то момент он понял, что уже несколько минут наблюдает за чёрным котом. Гладкошерстный красавец бродил вокруг воткнутого в сухую землю древка, привставал на задние лапы, тёрся мордочкой о тонкую планку. Движения его казались особенно гибкими, волнообразными. Они до того зачаровывали, что Демьен не мог отвести глаз. Кошачьи в Атакаме не водились. Наверное, это был кот шамана, но дома он явно не сидел: самый кончик левого уха казался отгрызенным или оторванным в схватке.

Демьен вдруг отчётливо понял, какой именно вопрос его интересует, причем уже довольно давно… Сердце сбилось с ритма, он опустил глаза, глядя на свои кроссовки и потёртые светлые джинсы. Он спросит у шамана, кем был в прошлой жизни. Да, именно этот вопрос он ему и задаст. Порой всё становилось до того однозначным, что он даже не сомневался в ответе. Но потом вновь приходили сомнения, а вместе с ними и страх узнать правду, какой бы она ни была.

– Можешь войти, – сказал ему появившийся на пороге Эверард. Демьен с трудом поднялся на ноги. Эверард придерживал для него покрывало.

Внутри хижины горел огонь, над ним висел котелок, в котором что-то булькало, а позади, на небольшом возвышении, скрестив ноги по-турецки, сидел шаман. Одет он был до того странно, что сначала показался Демьену куклой или изваянием, а не живым человеком. На плечах, закрывая тело сверху донизу, лежало несколько индейских покрывал, на голове красовался диковинный головной убор, из-под которого на лицо свисала разрисованная узорами мешковина.

Демьен сделал шаг вперёд, прокручивая в голове свой вопрос, и неожиданно его бросило в жар. То ли в хижине было сильно натоплено, то ли он излишне нервничал, но пот лил ручьём, тело пробирала нервная дрожь, Демьен больше не мог сделать ни шагу. Глядя на странного индейца, лица которого не видел, он уже не был уверен, так ли сильно хочет получить ответ. Хотя в этот момент уже знал без всяких сомнений, что шаману известна правда о его прошлой жизни. Именно это отчего-то сильнее всего и пугало. И чем внимательнее Демьен присматривался к странной фигуре, тем большую жуть испытывал. На секунду ему показалось, что под покрывалами скрывается и не человек вовсе, а какое-то антропоморфное существо. И когда из рукава вместо руки показалось что-то похожее на ветку, он вздрогнул от шока и вылетел из хижины…

– Всё в порядке? Не тошнит? – спрашивал его Эверард, придерживая за плечи и давая воду.

– Мы уже вернулись? – Демьен сделал глоток, хотя особого желания пить не испытывал. Опираясь на руку любовника, он чувствовал странную усталость.

– Вернулись? – усмехнулся ему в висок Эверард.

– От шамана, – напомнил Демьен. Он нехотя оглянулся: машина стояла на прежнем месте, впереди горел костёр. Воспоминания медленно раскладывались по полочкам, но вопреки владевшему им во время трипа сильному желанию поделиться пережитым, сейчас говорить ни о чём не хотелось.

– Ты был у шамана? – заглядывая ему в лицо, понимающе улыбнулся Эверард.

– Ты был вместе со мной, – Демьен сдержал ухмылку. – Похоже, всё это было галлюцинацией, да?

Ну конечно: сейчас он сравнивал свои ощущения и понимал, что и пробежка по холмам сьерры, и поездка к шаману ему только привиделись.

– Как знать, – многозначительно усмехнулся Эверард, обменявшись с ним взглядом. Словно понимая, что с ним происходит, он не стал ни о чём расспрашивать. – Отдохнёшь здесь или в машине?

Демьен опустился на бок и подсунул руку под голову. Земля казалась холодной, но возле костра было вполне комфортно, к тому же Эверард накрыл его ещё одним шерстяным одеялом.

– Сколько я провёл там времени? – глядя на огонь, Демьен испытывал лёгкую грусть и заторможенность и не хотел двигаться с места.

– Не знаю, сколько ты провёл времени там, но тут прошло часа полтора, не больше, – Эверард взял из машины автомобильную подушку и подсунул ему под голову. – Не разочарован? – спросил он.

– Мне ещё предстоит всё осознать… Но подобное не может разочаровать.

Демьен долго смотрел, как любовник разбирает и укладывает телескоп обратно в кейс. Потом залип взглядом на пламени. Он вдруг понял, что в голове до странности тихо и хочется просто спокойно «втыкать», глядя на огонь. Вопрос Эверарда заставил вспоминать свой опыт. Когда он думал о многомерных неведомых измерениях и космических просторах, его затапливало бесконечное счастье и словно даже появлялись силы, но когда он вспоминал о странной поездке к шаману, то накатывала необъяснимая грусть.

– Было интересно, весело или страшно? – осторожно спросил Эверард, садясь рядом.

– Всё вместе, – ответил Демьен и накрыл ладонью его лежащую на песке руку.

– Даже так? – заинтересовался Эверард.

– Сначала интересно и весело, а потом интересно и страшновато, а под конец я вообще испугался.

– У тебя было несколько видений? – удивился Эверард.

Демьен мысленно посчитал, загибая пальцы. – Четыре.

– Надо же, – Эверард глотнул воды из бутылки. – Ты счастливчик. Хотя, учитывая твою впечатлительность, всё закономерно… Может, лучше в машине поспишь?

– Возле костра тепло, – ответил Демьен.

– Ладно, – Эверард протянул руку, поправляя покрывало у него за спиной, и Демьен обнял его, привлекая к себе.

– Отдыхай, – Эверард чмокнул его в уголок глаза и отстранился.

Демьен вновь испытывал странную тягу, отпускать любовника совсем не хотелось. И, когда Эверард поднялся, он встал следом, уже у самой машины обвивая его руками и утыкаясь носом в грудь.

– Похоже, ДМТ ничуть не охладил твой пыл, – засмеялся Эверард, заключая его в объятия. – Сексом там ни с кем не занимался?

– А что, и такое бывает?! – Демьен изумлённо поднял голову, заглядывая любовнику в лицо.

– С некоторыми уникумами случается, – ответил Эверард уклончиво, с усмешкой.

– Только не говори, что этот уникум – ты! – Демьен смотрел на него во все глаза.

– Ну нет, так не пойдёт: сначала поделишься ты, а потом, так уж и быть, я подумаю.

– Вот ты всегда такой! – заржал Демьен, крепче сжимая его талию, зарываясь лицом в отвороты плаща и пиджака, чувствуя знакомый одеколон. И вдруг он понял, что именно во время трипа показалось ему странным в облике Эверарда: на нём была другая одежда! Не серый плащ, не деловой костюм, а обычная потёртая кожанка и тёмная футболка. Демьен с изумлением отстранился и глянул на свои ноги. От осознания, что в трипе на нём были совсем не строгие брюки и не стильные туфли, которые во время этой поездки он всегда надевал на конференции и встречи, по телу прошёл ощутимый озноб, приподнялись даже волосы на голове.

– Замёрз? – погладил его по спине Эверард, по-своему расценив прошившую его дрожь. – Залезай в машину. Нам всё равно часов шестнадцать ехать. Поспишь, а завтра обо всём расскажешь.

– И куда мы теперь?

– По идее, в Сантьяго… Но можем махнуть в Антофагасту, до неё ближе.

– Все вещи в Сантьяго остались, – несмело заметил Демьен, хотя до ужаса хотел посмотреть ещё и портовую жемчужину Чили.

– Верно, – согласился Эверард. – К тому же, там нас будут ждать: надо вернуть машину организаторам.

– Тогда в Сантьяго, – смиренно ответил Демьен и добавил умоляюще: – Но, может, задержимся тут немного? Я хочу ещё полежать у костра. Неизвестно ведь, когда опять будем в пустыне…

– Хорошо.

Укладываясь на прежнее место, Демьен смотрел, как любовник бросает в огонь остатки дров.

– Когда костёр догорит, переберёмся в машину, – предупредил он.

– Полежишь со мной? – пробормотал Демьен, приглашающе поглаживая покрывало.

– Непременно, – усмехнулся Эверард и растянулся у него за спиной, обнимая одной рукой.

Они лежали рядом. Чувствуя себя вполне умиротворённым, Демьен вслушивался в треск поленьев, созерцал танцующие языки пламени. Яркий, пульсирующий, согревающий – огонь, казалось, занимал собой всё пространство, затмевая и звёзды, и пустыню. Демьен оглянулся на любовника. Опираясь на локоть, Эверард задумчиво смотрел на пламя поверх его головы. В тёмных глазах плясали отсветы костра. Сейчас, в воцарившейся тишине, Демьен особенно остро ощущал красоту Эверарда и собственную неугасающую любовь. От его глубокого, немигающего взгляда всё внутри обмирало и переворачивалось. Хотелось прикоснуться к нежным губам, пить глазами благородные черты. Демьен не испытывал привычного желания, но, когда вспоминал о недавнем трипе, о незаданном шаману вопросе и думал, что когда-то очень давно Эверард, возможно, вот так же лежал у костра рядом с… его начинал снедать пожар другого толка.

Демьен отвернулся и, стараясь успокоить сердцебиение, ещё долго смотрел на огонь. Потом, заведя руку за спину, незаметно сжал пах любовника и ощутил, как мужчина мгновенно воспламеняется в ответ. От налившейся тяжестью плоти, Демьена прошило знакомое возбуждение. Обернувшись, он глянул на Эверарда. Любовник рассматривал его в свете костра, и глаза его были темны от желания.

– Маленький негодник, – прошептал он с улыбкой, прижимая его к себе теснее, приникая губами к шее, целуя в затылок. Прикосновения губ опаляли, ввергали в дрожь. Демьен изнемогал. Как давно они не были вместе!

– Сделаем это прямо сейчас? – прошептал он умоляюще, разворачиваясь на спину.

– Здесь? – удивился Эверард.

– Мы ещё никогда не делали этого в пустыне, – уговаривал его Демьен, судорожно расстёгивая собственную ширинку.

– Ну, на песке-то уже не раз… – урезонивал его Эверард. Нырнув рукой ему в брюки, он ласково сжал возбуждённую плоть через бельё. Демьен задохнулся от удовольствия и нарастающей жажды.

– Но в Атакаме ведь ни разу! – Демьен знал, что Эверард может ограничиться поцелуями и петтингом, но он реально этого хотел, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас!

– С собой ни смазки, ни презервативов.

– Я сегодня весь день ничего не жрал, всё будет в порядке! – попытался Демьен убедить любовника. Эверард подавился смехом и, сотрясаясь, упал лицом ему на грудь.

– Я серьёзно! – настаивал Демьен.

Удивительно, какое отстранённое интеллектуальное возбуждение он испытывал всего пару минут назад, и какой нестерпимый пожар разгорался в нём прямо сейчас. К тому же, что-то странное происходило с восприятием, словно его опять накрывало.

– Чёрт, надеюсь, это не продолжение трипа… – прошептал Демьен, лихорадочно развязывая и скидывая с плеч индейское пончо.

– Что-то чувствуешь? – Эверард наблюдал за ним, не спеша присоединяться.

– Снова всё светится голубоватым светом… – ответил Демьен. – Дай мне воду! – потребовал он.

– Так, завтра обязательно обо всём расскажешь! – Эверард протянул ему бутылку.

– И отвернись, пожалуйста, – попросил Демьен, стаскивая с себя брюки вместе с бельём, носками и туфлями.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – Эверард смотрел на него, подняв бровь.

– Я ведь могу её расходовать? – уточнил Демьен.

– Я прихватил ещё канистру: вдруг поломка в дороге – и пришлось бы пить мочу друг друга.

– Я готов начать уже сейчас, – хмыкнул Демьен, поднимаясь и отходя подальше от костра и от глаз любовника. – Отвернись!

– Надеюсь, это не то, о чём я подумал? – Эверард подпёр голову, переводя взгляд на костёр.

Закрутив и зафиксировав рубашку вместе с пиджаком на талии, Демьен поливал на себя водой в попытке помыться. В пустыне было холодно, он даже примерно не представлял, сколько сейчас градусов, и потоки воды тоже обжигали до дрожи, но возбуждение не уменьшалось. Его словно била лихорадка.

– Не смотри! – предупредил он, видя реакцию любовника на звук льющейся воды. Не сводя с него следящего взгляда, трепеща от собственной дерзости, Демьен втиснул в себя два пальца – с губ сорвался судорожный стон – и, растянув немного анус, попытался вставить горлышко бутылки, используя её как своеобразную клизму. Столь же своеобразными были ощущения: холодная вода хлынула внутрь, живот свело в спазме дискомфорта или желания – Демьен не смог их различить. Рухнув на колени, он ещё раз омыл себя водой. Похоже, ему всё же удалось что-то влить внутрь, но, к счастью, он был чист, потому что выходила только вода.

Несмотря на холод, тело было объято огнём, член пульсировал, отчаянно прижимаясь к животу. Хотелось подрочить прямо сейчас.

– Блин, я, похоже, до сих пор трипую… – прошептал Демьен, поднимаясь на ноги, смывая грязь с колен. Он никогда себе такого не позволял. Никогда бы не осмелился сделать подобное при любовнике!

Демьен поднял глаза, проверяя, не наблюдает ли тот, и наткнулся прямо на его немигающий взгляд. Тёмными от желания глазами Эверард смотрел на его бёдра, по которым ещё стекала вода.

– Отвернись! – вспыхнул Демьен.

– Ты сильно ошибаешься, если думаешь, будто я не знаю, что ты делаешь… – ответил Эверард, отворачиваясь. Его голос звучал глухо и низко, будоража в душе воспоминания о бесчисленных мгновениях близости.

Потупив взгляд, Демьен опустил рубашку, пиджак и вернулся к костру. Он весь дрожал, но не от холода.

– Господи, что ты творишь… – полой своего плаща Эверард промакнул капли с его тела. – Давай скорее под покрывало.

Демьен нырнул под шерстяное пончо и тут же вытянулся на животе, оборачиваясь и глядя на любовника.

– Эверард, – позвал он с мольбой. – Я хочу тебя! Хочу сейчас просто невыносимо…

– Ты меня с ума сведёшь, – шепнул Эверард, кусая его за шею, прижимая к себе. Чуткие пальцы прокрадывались под рубашку, вызывая озноб по всему телу. Демьен чувствовал возбуждение любовника. Не силах погасить нетерпение, он нырнул рукой ему в ширинку, извлёк твёрдый член и приставил к своей дырочке.

– Будет немного больно, – прошептал Эверард, покрывая поцелуями его шею и верх спины, но Демьен испытывал безумную жажду и совсем так не думал. Длинные пальцы проникли в пульсирующий анус. Растягивающие движения вызывали сладкие спазмы в животе. Демьен скулил, изнемогая от желания. И, в ознобе вжимаясь щекой в покрывало, он похотливо выставлял попку и мечтал ощутить внутри что-то гораздо более объёмное, упоительное и горячее – он мечтал о члене Эверарда.

– О боже, вставь мне уже сейчас! – потребовал он со стоном. Эверард приставил головку и толкнулся внутрь, наполняя его, проникая глубже с каждым одурманивающим движением.

– Трахни меня! – вскрикнул Демьен, содрогаясь в наслаждении. – Съешь меня целиком!

Пальцы комкали покрывало, впиваясь в сухую почву. Тело ему больше не принадлежало: Эверард сжимал его в объятиях, Эверард трахал его, наполняя собой до предела, Эверард ласково кусал его шею, целовал, глухо постанывая у самого уха:

– Демьен… Мой Демьен.

И Демьен приходил в неистовство. Он стонал, и плакал, и рычал, сходя с ума от каждой жёсткой фрикции.

– Ты весь сочишься… – опаляя горячим дыханием, прошептал ему в волосы Эверард. Демьен заострил внимание, что в заднице и правда стало очень влажно, а член свободно скользит по самым чувствительным местам, затапливая всполохами наслаждения. Демьен протяжно застонал, готовый взорваться от наслаждения, от счастья, от неизбывной жажды.

– Или это мои соки?.. – продолжал любовник, целуя его, вжимая в покрывало и песчаную твердь. Демьен не знал, это было неважно. Он действительно сочился вязким желанием и знал, что Эверард тоже его хочет… Они оба порой жаждали друг друга слишком сильно.

В ответ на его долгий стон последовала серия непрерывных сладострастных ударов внутри, каждый из которых подводил его к самому краю, заставляя вскрикивать и забывать себя. И вдруг, когда он испытал опаляющую пульсацию в животе и уже готов был кончить, Эверард отстранился и приподнялся, садясь. Его член ещё был внутри, и Демьен, постанывая, обернулся, пытаясь понять, что случилось.

Рассматривая его в свете костра, Эверард подтолкнул его бедро вбок и вверх, заставляя согнуть ногу в колене, заставляя открыться внимательному взору. Демьен застонал, ещё туже сжимаясь вокруг налитого ствола.

Эверард созерцал своего Демьена, упиваясь его красотой. Через четыре месяца ему должно было исполниться двадцать пять. Он менялся, но оставался всё тем же: по-прежнему гибкий, по-прежнему дурманящий, такой же спонтанный, – всё тот же сводящий его с ума мальчишка. Чуть развернувшись, Демьен тяжело дышал и смотрел на него в ответ. Анус непроизвольно пульсировал, вызывая в теле и душе Эверарда волны сладостной боли. Он не мог оторваться. Взгляд скользил по объятому желанием красивому лицу, любовался синими глазами, умоляющими и обожающими одновременно. Зарывшись пальцами в чуть отросшие волосы, Эверард прижал голову Демьена к земле и двинул бёдрами, впечатываясь в его задницу, упиваясь всхлипывающими стонами. До чего же ему нравилось видеть, как от удовольствия искажается лицо Демьена! Не прекращая фрикций, Эверард рассматривал его плечи, гибкую спину под приподнявшимся пиджаком. Белая рубашка над округлой задницей наполняла сердце томительными воспоминаниями. Эверард видел, как Демьен уплывает, как закатываются его глаза. Малыш готов был кончить.

И опять Эверард замер, чувствуя, как в ответ кольцо ануса сжимается вокруг его члена судорожной пульсацией, словно засасывая в себя, словно умоляя продолжать, дать ещё больше наслаждения.

Упиваясь сладостной агонией, Эверард толкнулся глубже, и Демьен весь напрягся, захлебываясь стоном, поднимая голову, глядя невидящим взором в темноту. Его член сочился густой влагой. Эверард чувствовал, что любовник готов кончить. Но, когда он снова остановился, Демьен тоже покорно замер, тяжело дыша.

– Сдерживаешься? – спросил Эверард и в истоме потёрся лицом о его волосы.

– Сейчас кончу… – выдохнул, жмурясь, Демьен.

– Не спеши.

Эверард продолжил – и их обоюдное наслаждение взметнулось до небес. Вот только в анусе любовника всё реально хлюпало.

– Господи, надеюсь, я тебя не порвал, – прошептал Эверард и медленно вынул член, оттягивая ягодицу, рассматривая Демьена в свете костра. К счастью, не было и намёка на кровь. Приоткрытая сладкая дырочка влажно поблёскивала, притягивая взгляд, сводя с ума. Эверард с улыбкой скользил взглядом по телу любовника, жадно впитывая каждый изгиб.

Демьен обернулся, жмурясь в истоме. Видя полный обожания взгляд Эверарда, он сам себе не принадлежал. Член скользнул внутрь одним долгим упругим движением. Демьен вскрикивал, сотрясаясь мелкой дрожью на твёрдом стволе. Бёдра непроизвольно ёрзали вкруговую.

– Уф… – простонал Эверард, погружаясь в него, ритмично толкаясь, тараня удовольствием глубоко внутри.

– Эверард, я на грани! – всхлипнул Демьен, хватая его за ягодицу, подмахивая, насколько мог. Ощущения зашкаливали. Протяжные, полные страсти, вскрики срывались с губ и оглашали ночную пустыню. Эверард больше не прерывался. Его жёсткие и сладостные движения отзывались во всём теле. Удовольствие стало нестерпимым. Демьен захлебнулся, содрогаясь от мощной электрической волны, бьющей по позвоночнику вверх. Сперма текла на покрывало. Голова кружилась, он уплывал. Мир вокруг вновь испускал голубое сияние, и происходящее всё больше казалось Демьену продолжением трипа…

### 3

Проснулся он в машине. Солнце уже вовсю светило, не оставляя и следа от ночных приключений. Всё случившееся казалось сном: не только страсть у костра, но и диметилтриптаминовые видения. Вот только спрашивать, произошло ли это на самом деле, было глупо, несмотря на подмывающее изнутри желание, ибо сладкая боль в заднице и истома во всём теле не оставляли никаких сомнений. Демьен чувствовал себя на удивление спокойным и довольным. Часы на руке показывали чуть больше десяти утра. Те самые часы, что Эверард подарил ему на юбилей почти пять лет назад и которые сам он чуть не оставил в ломбарде. Оба воспоминания возвращались мимоходом каждый раз, когда Демьен смотрел на чёрный циферблат. Но прошлое осталось в прошлом, а сейчас они ехали по иссушенной горной дороге. Эверард сидел за рулём и, судя по его глазам, ночью он не спал.

– Как себя чувствуешь? – спросил Эверард, видя, что он проснулся.

– Вроде, хорошо, – Демьен прислушался к себе, не совсем понимая, что именно интересует любовника.

– Кофе хочешь? – Эверард передал ему термос. – Посмотри там сзади, вроде, ещё оставались бутерброды.

– Сколько мы уже в пути? – заглянув на заднее сиденье, Демьен нашел упаковку сэндвичей.

– Часов пять, – Эверард сверился с часами.

– Ого!

– Да, выехали ещё затемно.

– Надо же, как я крепко спал, – глядя на дорогу, убегающую между серовато-жёлтых скал, Демьен жевал булочку с ветчиной и сыром, пил остывший кофе и чувствовал себя на небесах. – Вообще не помню, как оказался в машине.

– Я тебя ночью перенёс. А вообще как настроение? – спросил Эверард.

– Хорошее, – пожал плечами Демьен, с вопросом глядя на любовника.

– Не чувствуешь себя подавленным или унылым?

– Не-а.

– Это хорошо, – усмехнулся Эверард.

Демьен дожевал бутерброд, глотнул кофе и, уставившись на последний сэндвич, покосился на любовника.

– Сколько ещё ехать?

– Часов десять. Может, больше.

– Тогда оставлю тебе, – Демьен завернул сэндвич и положил назад.

Эверард широко улыбался, всё так же глядя на дорогу.

– Ешь, – наконец сказал он. – По пути будет ещё не один ресторан, там и перекусим.

– Ладно. Может, потом, – Демьен с улыбкой отряхнул руки и откинулся на сиденье. Машина неслась вперёд. И чем дальше на юг они продвигались, тем менее пустынной становилась местность и тем чаще встречалась растительность.

Эверард поглядывал на него, загадочно улыбаясь. Демьен понимал, на что он намекает, и тоже не мог сдержать поднимающийся изнутри смех. Но ни один из них не спешил первым нарушать воцарившееся молчание. Явный, хоть и хорошо сдерживаемый, интерес Эверарда был приятен Демьену, и он не торопился начинать разговор первым – ждал, когда любовник не выдержит, ждал его вопросов.

– Рассказывай, – с широкой улыбкой произнёс Эверард через время.

– Столько впечатлений! – прорвало Демьена. Понимая, что взволнован, он зачесал отросшие волосы пальцами. – Даже не знаю, с чего начать.

– Начни с начала, – спокойно ответил Эверард. – С того момента, как вдохнул ДМТ.

Демьен испытывал необъяснимый внутренний подъём. Описывая свой опыт, рассказывая о многомерном мире, он понимал, что ему отчаянно не хватает слов: как ни объясняй, какие эпитеты ни подбирай – всё будет плоским и серым по сравнению с необыкновенным зрелищем. Но с лица Эверарда не сходила загадочная тёплая улыбка, словно он прекрасно его понимал. А когда, захлёбываясь восторгом, Демьен рассказывал о своих космических перемещениях, глаза Эверарда горели живым интересом.

– И голос говорил мне, как называются звёзды и туманности!

– Голос? – заострил внимание Эверард.

– Да! Прямо у меня в голове! Но я точно знал, что это не мой голос. Я даже не понял, на каком языке мы общались, но это было что-то невероятное! – искрил экстазом Демьен. – Мне ужасно захотелось рассказать обо всём тебе…

Эверард рассмеялся, глядя на него с теплом и нежностью.

– …и я тут же вернулся на землю! Стою посреди пустыни, смотрю по сторонам, а тебя нигде не вижу. Даже думал, что ты отошёл по малой нужде…

– Ни за что бы себе такого не позволил, – прервав его, заметил Эверард. – Сидел всё время рядом и глаз с тебя не спускал.

– Ага, – засмеялся Демьен. – Но я думал, что пришёл в себя и уже могу ходить. Пустыня вся светилась, представляешь! И всё было таким реальным, что я решил, будто и вправду уже очнулся. Бегал по холмам, как полоумный, и искал тебя.

– Как я тебя понимаю, – захохотал Эверард, что-то вспоминая. – Но не думаю, что тебе удалось бы пошевелить даже рукой: всё это время ты лежал в отрубе и смотрел в небо.

Демьен задумался, глядя на дорогу.

– Там ещё был ручей… А ведь я даже не подумал в тот момент, откуда ему взяться в Атакаме!

Эверард бросил на него внимательный взгляд.

– Точнее, я его не видел – только слышал. А потом журчание превратилось в громкий рокот… Знаешь, такой сильный звук! Я даже подумал, что это какой-то летательный аппарат, космические испытания или что-то в этом роде…

– Надо же, – покачал головой Эверард. – Обычно подобные звуки сопровождают выход из тела и другие подобные состояния.

– Серьёзно?!

– Уж можешь мне поверить.

– Блин, ты должен меня этому научить! – загорелся Демьен.

– Сегодня же начнём, – Эверард смеялся.

– Так вот… когда этот звук стал особенно пугающим, я вдруг наткнулся на тебя, – Демьен вспомнил подробности и покраснел, не зная, стоит ли рассказывать, что видел любовника в другой одежде. – Ты мне ещё такой говоришь: «Больше никогда так не делай!».

Эверард улыбался, слушая о его приключениях.

– И потом мы поехали к шаману.

– О да, шаман же ещё был… – не сводя взгляда с дороги, весело усмехнулся любовник.

– А ведь я был уверен, что всё происходит на самом деле, и просто офигевал, как неравномерно течёт время: вроде я уже битый час бегу по пустыне, тебя разыскиваю, а потом хоп – и мы за пять минут возвращаемся к костру! Садимся в машину и раз – уже у шамана…

– И зачем нас к нему понесло? – поинтересовался Эверард.

Демьен замялся.

– Ты сказал, что он расшифрует мои видения и даст ответы, – наконец сказал он, не зная, куда спрятать свои горящие скулы. Внезапно заинтересовавшись видом за окном, он не отвечал на внимательные взгляды любовника и не решался рассказать ему всю правду. Но Эверард тоже молчал и не спешил задавать вопросы.

– Этот шаман был такой странный… – нарушил молчание Демьен.

– Он дал тебе ответы?

– Нет, я испугался и убежал.

Широко усмехаясь, словно знал больше, чем Демьену того хотелось, Эверард глянул в зеркало заднего вида и свернул на другую дорогу.

– Но в целом ты доволен? – спросил он примирительно.

– О, ещё бы! – оживился Демьен. – Я в жизни такого не испытывал! Сказал бы, что похоже на «Фантазис», но ощущения другие…

Эверард бросил на него понимающий взгляд.

– Необычных существ не встречал? – спросил он через время.

– Опа! И такое бывает? – заинтересовался Демьен. – Скажи сразу: они страшные?

– Ну, выглядят довольно необычно, – засмеялся Эверард. – Могут приходить в разном облике… И не все их видят. Но мне кажется, что это обитатели других измерений: они живо интересуются нашим миром и с готовностью рассказывают о своём.

– Я видел только тебя, шамана и кота, – ответил Демьен.

– Кота?

– Ага, чёрный такой, с порванным ухом.

Эверард с недоверием глянул в его сторону. В умопомрачительных тёмных глазах светился вопрос и особый огонь сдерживаемых эмоций, который Демьен видел всякий раз, когда любовник готов был взорваться хохотом.

– И какое ухо было порвано? – всё же спросил он.

– Кажется, левое. Ну, знаешь, самый кончик… словно надкусили.

Эверард вдруг тормознул у обочины и ещё минуту смотрел в лобовое стекло, еле сдерживая смех.

– Это был кот шамана, – пояснил Демьен, не понимая его странную реакцию.

Эверард не выдержал и повалился на руль, сотрясаясь от беззвучного нервного смеха.

– Что? Что случилось? – развеселившись, потормошил его Демьен. – Мне ведь тоже интересно!

– Ой бли-ин… – протянул наконец Эверард. – Капец…

Совладав с эмоциями, он выпрямился на сиденье, не спеша завёл мотор, и машина тронулась с места. Глаза мужчины горели странным сочетанием эмоций, словно сквозь смех просвечивало что-то тайное и глубинное. Благоговение? Невозможность поверить в очевидное? На Демьена Эверард не смотрел.

– Кот шамана, – повторил он тихо и с улыбкой покачал головой. – Ты даже не представляешь, насколько прав.

– Это тоже какое-то особое существо? – Демьен заинтригованно наблюдал за любовником. – Типа духа силы? Или что?

Эверард наконец перевёл на него взгляд, и в глубоких глазах помимо нежности мелькнула уже знакомая Демьену таинственная печаль, а ещё подспудное изумление.

– Знал я когда-то одного чёрного кота с надорванным ухом, – сказал он, возвращаясь взглядом к дороге. – Обыкновенный бродячий кот, он почему-то привязался ко мне, а я привязался к нему. Обычно он где-то шастал по своим кошачьим делам, а я – по своим. Иногда он забредал ко мне в гости. Я его подкармливал… А он подкармливал меня, – Эверард посмотрел на Демьена и мягко рассмеялся. – Таскал мне мышей в благодарность. Возможно, это был тот самый кот…

– Сколько тебе тогда было? – сглотнув, спросил Демьен.

– Двадцать лет, – с обаятельной усмешкой ответил Эверард. Больше он на него не смотрел, и Демьен был этому даже рад. Привидевшийся ночью обычный чёрный кот заиграл новыми красками. Демьен прокручивал в голове подробности трипа и не знал, куда спрятать пылающие щёки и мятущуюся душу.

Какое-то время они ехали молча. Эверард казался задумчивым и смертельно серьёзным. Демьен не заметил, как закончилась пустынная местность. Всё чаще за окном проплывали зелёные холмы, а в какой-то момент внизу промелькнуло побережье океана. Они явно приближались к крупному населённому пункту, потому что за очередным поворотом дорожное полотно улучшилось, и машина переключилась на режим парения, отрываясь от земли.

Демьен заметил, как, сосредоточенно глядя на дорогу, любовник трёт переносицу.

– Сколько ты не спал? Давай поменяемся местами, – тронув его за руку, предложил Демьен.

Эверард посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. – Хорошо.

Пока он обходил автомобиль, Демьен пересел на его место и изучил карту. Судя по навигатору, ехать им предстояло ещё долго. Эверард запрыгнул на пассажирское сиденье, захлопнул дверь, и Демьен тронулся с места.

Сидя за рулём, везя своего обожаемого Эверарда, он испытывал волнующую приподнятость. Столько всего хотелось спросить, столько узнать, и в то же время что-то заставляло его молчать и утаивать связанные с Билли необъяснимые «моменты», о которых они с Эверардом так ни разу и не поговорили прямо. Демьен лелеял догадки, как драгоценные воспоминания, и не спешил их озвучивать, словно страшась потерять.

Следуя указаниям навигатора, он миновал город и снова выехал на шоссе. Машина неслась вперёд на максимально разрешённой скорости. Ему нравилось гнать. Пройдя год назад дополнительное обучение, улучшив навыки вождения, Демьен почувствовал себя за рулём куда увереннее и не стеснялся теперь выжимать из мотора максимум. Особенно когда никто не видел… Демьен глянул на любовника. Было просто невозможно сдержаться и не смотреть на него. Расслабленная фигура Эверарда в кресле притягивала взгляд. Чуть ссунувшись и повернув голову набок, он полулежал с закрытыми глазами; лицо его было спокойным, отрешённым и, как нередко бывало в моменты сна, мечтательно-юным. Дыхание Демьена обмирало, и сердце трепыхалось. Он сглотнул, сдерживая накипающие на глаза слёзы, боясь вспугнуть ощущение счастья и полноты.

Пустыня осталась далеко позади, они проезжали один населённый пункт за другим, то приближаясь к океану, то удаляясь от него, и всё же до Сантьяго было не близко. Время перевалило далеко за полдень, но Демьен сомневался, стоит ли останавливаться возле какой-нибудь закусочной или лучше дать любовнику поспать. Аккуратно потянувшись за оставшимся сэндвичем, он бросил взгляд на Эверарда и увидел, что мужчина давно наблюдает за ним своими бесподобными тёмными глазами. В этом взгляде было всё!.. До опаляющей дрожи! До сбившегося дыхания!

Демьен снизил скорость, стараясь справиться с нахлынувшими чувствами.

– Ты так и не спал? – спросил он осторожно, ещё раз бросив взгляд на любовника. Глаза его не казались ни заспанными, ни сонными.

– Не получилось, – спокойно ответил Эверард, созерцая его.

– Остановимся пообедать? – предложил Демьен.

– Ты голоден? – Эверард приподнялся в кресле и выпрямил спину, потягиваясь.

– Вообще-то, да… проголодался, – Демьен улыбался, исподволь наблюдая за ним.

– Тогда делай остановку.

### 4

В Сантьяго они прибыли уже поздним вечером. Солнце зашло, и город пестрил яркими огнями, обещая насыщенную ночную жизнь. Тут и там на глаза попадались ресторанные зазывалы и проститутки обоих полов, причём трансы нередко выглядели эффектнее местных девушек.

Чем-то столица Чили напоминала Демьену Южную Европу, особенно Испанию и Португалию. Возможно, дело было в языке или в колониальной архитектуре. Но, в отличие от той же Европы, ритм жизни, да и сама атмосфера Чили казались куда медлительнее и спокойнее. Здесь почти не говорили на английском. Ещё в Мексике Демьен вспомнил родной язык, что-то внутри переключилось – и он вдруг застрочил на испанском, с ошибками, путая слова с итальянскими, но куда быстрее, чем Эверард, который учил этот язык, но думал, какой артикль использовать и в какую форму поставить глагол.

Во время пути они ещё раз поменялись, и теперь за рулём сидел Эверард. Автомобиль летел к гостинице. Нужно было ещё раз встретиться с организаторами (и по возможности с участниками) – вернуть машину и телескоп. Демьен смотрел в окно, рассматривая город.

Зажатый между горами и океаном, днём Сантьяго казался уютной колыбелью. Ночью же, в неоновом свете, мегаполис выглядел непривычно. Впрочем, Демьен почти не помнил своего прошлого посещения чилийской столицы: во время концертного тура «Доминанты» Южная Америка слилась для него в одно целое. Он не отличал Аргентину от Чили, а Чили – от Бразилии. И дело было не только в том, что, удручённый долгой разлукой с Эверардом, он почти не покидал гостиницу и не интересовался достопримечательностями. Просто его тогда беспокоила весьма деликатная проблема – полное отсутствие эрекции из-за непрерывного ношения кольца. Интимный пирсинг и сейчас был при нём. Но ежедневным ритуалом стала периодическая свобода от украшения…

Автомобиль летел по центральной улице. Демьен уже знал из рассказов Эверарда об особенностях местного менталитета: то, что нельзя было днём, вдруг становилось доступным ночью. Пить в общественных местах нельзя, но ночью, в темноте парка, можно. Курить траву нельзя, но ночью можно, если знать места. Заниматься проституцией нельзя, но… В общем, ночью можно всё!

Ночной Сантьяго увлекал, обещал, разрешал… Вот только оба они были настолько измотаны долгой дорогой, что просто вернули автомобиль организаторам, ещё раз обнялись на прощание с Дэвидом Коксом, поужинали в ресторане отеля и вырубились в своём номере.

### 5

Утром, проснувшись, Демьен поискал глазами Эверарда. Его любимый спал рядом. Изнемогая от тихого внутреннего счастья, Демьен повернулся к нему лицом. Он скользил взглядом по любимым чертам, смотрел – и не мог насытиться. Эверард… Его обожаемый, драгоценный. Всё это казалось сном. Не было ни дня, чтобы Демьен не вспоминал, как практически лишился своего любимого, а вместе с ним и самого вкуса к жизни. Не было ни дня, чтобы он не испытывал благодарности высшим силам за то, что Эверард вернулся, благодарности за дарованную любовь и за само своё существование. Демьен смотрел и смотрел на любовника, радуясь, что проснулся раньше него и может вот так, не таясь и не смущаясь, любоваться, впитывать, ликовать.

Взгляд упивался красотой любимого лица. О, как Эверард был красив!.. Хотелось провести пальцем по знакомому излому чёрных бровей, дотронуться поцелуем до длинных ресниц, скользнуть по носу и высоким скулам, прижаться к нежным губам. Демьен не выдержал и поцеловал спящего любовника. Эверард не проснулся. Он спал крепко, но, похоже, вставал куда-то ночью или совсем недавно, поскольку собранные в хвост иссиня-чёрные волосы были влажными, словно после душа. Демьен разорвал резинку, освобождая волнистые локоны, пусть и знал, что любовник не скажет ему за это спасибо. Хотелось целовать Эверарда везде, упиваться его белой кожей, купаться в молочно-фарфоровом оттенке глазами, носом, губами, приникать щеками и лбом, утопать в любимом аромате.

– Эверард, я люблю тебя, – прошептал он тихо, покрывая поцелуями длинную шею и мускулистую грудь, откидывая в сторону одеяло. Мужчина спал обнажённым. В такие моменты Демьен чувствовал себя по-прежнему одержимым. Хотя кого он пытался обмануть? Он всегда был одержим Эверардом. Демьен знал, что будет любить его вечно. Но только теперь многое стало неважным. Кажется, он наконец прочувствовал и понял, что именно пытался донести до него Эверард. Вот уже почти два года с момента их воссоединения Демьен переживал свой личный ренессанс: жил сейчас, упивался каждым мгновением, прославлял своего ненаглядного и саму любовь к нему, тихо радовался и плыл в потоке жизни. Не всегда ему это удавалось гармонично. Иногда он напрягался, как в былые времена, но потом замечал свои попытки контролировать Эверарда – и отпускал. И сразу становилось легче. Жизнь действительно была довольно приятной штукой, если не цепляться и не держать.

– Я люблю тебя… И мне больше ничего не надо, – прошептал он, зная точно, что Эверард не слышит. – Я всегда буду любить тебя!

Упиваясь красотой его тела, Демьен провёл пальцем по скульптурному бедру, а потом обхватил расслабленный член и скользнул языком под крайнюю плоть. Орган налился кровью, увеличиваясь в размерах. Эверард пошевелился и, тяжело вздохнув, зарылся пальцами ему в волосы. Демьен лизал твёрдый ствол по всей длине, рассматривая, ликуя, потухая с самого себя.

– Эверард, как твой член может быть таким красивым?.. – прошептал он, с улыбкой любуясь восставшим во всём великолепии органом, ровным, толстым, того же нежно-розового оттенка, что и губы любовника. – Твой член настолько же красив, как ты сам.

– О… – сонно произнёс Эверард. – Дифирамбы моему члену… Давно не было.

Демьен прыснул со смеху, прижимаясь губами к влажной головке. Рука любовника на его шее расслабилась и сползла на постель.

– Не могу оторваться от тебя, – зачарованно рассматривая Эверарда, Демьен покрывал поцелуями мускулистый живот.

– Если дашь поспать ещё часа полтора, исполню любое твоё желание, – тихо произнёс Эверард, не открывая глаз.

– Мы ведь уснули одновременно. Что ты делал ночью, раз не выспался за это время? – Демьен растянулся за спиной мужчины и подсунул руку ему под голову, мягко понукая лечь плечом на его грудь. Контраст чёрных волос, бровей, ресниц и белой кожи Эверарда сводил с ума.

– Думал, – ответил тот.

– О чём? – тихо спросил Демьен, играя его влажными прядями. В утренних лучах они отливали синими, фиолетовыми и даже тёмно-зелёными оттенками, словно вороново крыло.

– О тебе, конечно же… Как будто у меня есть другие темы для размышлений, – произнёс Эверард и вдруг рассмеялся.

Демьен хмыкнул, не зная, правда ли любовник думал о нём или шутит. Эверард открыл глаза и обернулся, глядя на него с весёлой усмешкой. Демьен не выдержал – и страстно поцеловал его в губы.

### 6

Решив выпить кофе где-нибудь в городе, они вышли из отеля и окунулись в наполненное влагой утро. На мегаполис наползал туман. Несмотря на календарный май, в Чили была поздняя осень. Солнце вставало всё позже, дни становились прохладнее. Ночью в пустыне было холодно и сухо, здесь же воздух был насыщен влагой, и даже, казалось, начинал накрапывать дождь.

Зайдя в первое попавшееся кафе, они позавтракали и отправились бродить по Сантьяго. Над городом витал особый дух утреннего умиротворения. Колониальные постройки и выстеленные булыжником улицы центральных районов приводили Демьена в эйфорию. Не особо заморачиваясь, они с любовником шли, куда глаза глядят и наблюдали за жизнью чилийской столицы.

Люди здесь жили самые разные. Демьен ещё до поездки в пустыню успел заметить, что красота местным женщинам особо не характерна. Впрочем, встречались и красотки, но эти, скорее всего, приехали из Европы, либо были потомками европейцев. Потому что коренные индианки отличались плотным низкорослым телосложением и не заботились о внешнем виде. К вечеру на улицах появлялось и немало трансов. Когда эти парни с причудливым макияжем, затянутые в кожу и довольно высокие на своих каблуках, бросали на Эверарда огненные взгляды, дыхание застревало у Демьена в груди, и самому становилось смешно от своей реакции. Несмотря на разнообразный этнический состав местного населения, они с любовником сразу бросались в глаза: всем так и хотелось затащить их в бар или в постель, чтобы поиметь на деньги.

Поддавшись уговорам зазывалы, они зашли в уютный джазовый клуб: время близилось к вечеру и хотелось где-нибудь отдохнуть. Официант принёс им тушёное с овощами мясо и бутылку писко. Демьен оживился и с вопросом уставился на любовника. Вид у него, похоже, был говорящий, потому что Эверард покатился со смеху.

– Можно, – сказал он, всё ещё смеясь.

Атмосфера клуба расслабляла. Алкоголь был потрясающе ароматным, чуть сладковатым и отдалённо напоминающим граппу. Отведав мяса, выпив пару рюмочек, Демьен окинул взглядом помещение бара и подумал: как всё же хорошо, что они сюда зашли! Он никогда не был особым поклонником джаза, зачастую просто не понимая эту музыку, но сейчас звучание труб, характерный ритм палочек о медные тарелки и возбуждающее мурлыканье саксофона так гармонировали с разливающимся по телу теплом и с тонким вкусом местного алкоголя, что становилось совсем хорошо.

Эверард тоже наслаждался музыкой. Цедя писко, он смотрел на музыкантов, и Демьен едва сдерживал стон от взгляда его тёмных глаз из-под ресниц, от лёгкой расслабленной усмешки на губах. Уплывая под звуки саксофона, Демьен очарованно рассматривал любовника. Длинные волосы были заплетены в косу. Капли дождя на серо-антрацитовом плаще притягивали взгляд. Накинутый поверх чёрного дорожного костюма, он казался элегантно-небрежным, лишь сильнее подчёркивая сексуальный магнетизм Эверарда.

Нырнув рукой во внутренний карман, мужчина вытащил портсигар и, открыв, с вопросом протянул ему.

– Ты что! – задохнулся от смеха Демьен, предупреждающе хватая его за запястье и захлопывая металлическую коробочку.

– Думаешь, не стоит? – словно подначивая, уточнил Эверард.

– Они же всё поймут по запаху дыма! – задушенно прошептал Демьен, объясняя любовнику очевидные вещи, которые он и так прекрасно знал.

– Да? Ну ладно, – улыбнулся Эверард, пряча портсигар.

Демьен глотнул ароматный напиток и покачал головой. Эверард наверняка сделал это, чтобы лишний раз пошутить над ним и насладиться реакцией. Их и за обычный табак по голове бы не погладили, а уж о марихуане и говорить не стоит. Расслабившись, Демьен перевёл взгляд к сцене и заметил у барной стойки смуглую девушку в коротком платье. Она отчего-то показалась Демьену знакомой, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что видит её в первый раз.

Эверард заметил, как изменилось настроение Демьена, и посмотрел по направлению его взгляда. У барной стойки стояла совсем ещё юная девчонка с кожей цвета корицы и собранными на голове волосами. Сначала она показалась Эверарду перуанкой, но скоро он понял, что светло-коричневый цвет её коже дало совсем иное смешение кровей. Не удивительно, что в стране, где население было преимущественно испано-индейским и где не так часто встречались мулаты, она сразу бросалась в глаза. Бразильянка, решившая заработать? Или плод любви заезжего темнокожего гринго, который забрался на местную нищенку один раз и отправился вновь бороздить морские просторы? Демьен смотрел на неё зачарованно. Эверард погасил поднявшийся в груди огонь и глотнул писко, сосредотачиваясь на музыке. Но отвести глаз от Демьена не мог. Любовник наконец оторвался от созерцания и перевёл на него взгляд.

– Понравилась? – с усмешкой спросил Эверард.

– А… ну так, – засмеялся Демьен в попытке скрыть смущение.

– Это не Бразилия, мулаты здесь редко встречаются, – примирительно произнёс Эверард.

– Да… Как думаешь, сколько ей лет? – пробормотал Демьен, снова неотрывно глядя на девушку.

Эверард широко усмехнулся. Всё, как он и думал…

– Зелёная ещё совсем, – сказал он. – Но едва ли меньше восемнадцати. Иначе она не смогла бы так открыто заниматься своим ремеслом.

Демьен шокированно обернулся к нему. – Думаешь, она проститутка?! – просвистел он тихо.

Эверард не сдержал смех и вновь оценивающе глянул на девушку. Излишне короткое платье, дешёвые браслеты на руках, высокие каблуки и ищущий взгляд не оставляли сомнений в роде её занятий.

– Да, – сказал он в итоге. И поинтересовался с усмешкой: – Хочешь её снять?

Демьен виновато засмеялся и, помявшись на стуле, залпом осушил рюмку. – Помнишь, ты хотел посмотреть, как я веду себя с женщинами? – спросил он смущённо.

Брови Эверарда удивлённо поползли вверх, но злая весёлость уже рвалась из груди.

– Так ты всё же хочешь её? – уточнил он.

Демьен пожал плечами, смущённо прокручивая тонкую ножку тюльпанообразной рюмки. – А ты? Будет интересно взять её вдвоём…

Гася ревность в зародыше, Эверард рассматривал девушку, но ничего к ней не испытывал.

– Она не вызывает во мне интереса, – ответил он с холодной отстранённостью. – Но если ты хочешь, то вперёд.

– Я пойду, только если ты пойдёшь со мной, – хмыкнул Демьен, не поднимая глаз.

Эверард долго изучал его лицо, но юноша не спешил отвечать на испытующий взгляд.

– Ладно.

Эверард достал фляжку и перелил в неё остатки писко из бутылки, потом поднялся и пошёл к бару. Девушка стояла в трёх шагах, заинтересованно его рассматривая. Пожалуй, Эверард ошибся: ей вполне могло быть меньше восемнадцати, но точно он этого не знал.

Заплатив бармену за еду и выпивку, Эверард обернулся и нашёл глазами любовника. Тот взволнованно наблюдал за ним, не вставая из-за столика. Эверард засмеялся и поманил его к себе.

– Если собрался снимать её, то снимай, – прошептал он Демьену на ухо, едва тот приблизился. – Или думаешь, что я за тебя буду договариваться?

Демьен покраснел, но, ещё раз внимательно на него посмотрев, развернулся к девушке. Эверард наблюдал за любовником и в то же время сосредоточенно следил за собой. Он и раньше бывало ревновал Демьена, но тяжёлое пламя, что разгоралось сейчас в груди из-за незнакомки, которую ни он, ни любовник никогда больше не увидят, совсем ему не нравилось.

Пока Демьен пытался поговорить с темнокожей красоткой, Эверард показал бармену на бутылку и выпил, едва тот наполнил бокал. Причудливая смесь испанского с итальянским в речи Демьена поневоле вызывала улыбку. Наконец юноша повернулся. Он выглядел отчасти перепуганным, отчасти взволнованным, но отступать явно не собирался.

– Она говорит, что здесь, над баром, есть гостиница, – сообщил он и шепнул тише: – Ты захватил презервативы?

– Ну, мои тебе точно не подойдут, – заметил Эверард. – Ладно, поговори с ней ещё минуту, сейчас вернусь.

Было забавно покупать резиновые изделия для любовника. Эверард пытался понять, почему вообще на всё это согласился. Но не было причины отказывать Демьену в маленькой прихоти. Отпускать его одного тоже было бы глупо – хотя бы с точки зрения безопасности. Однажды Эверард и сам предлагал ему снять проститутку, потому что действительно хотел посмотреть, каков Демьен с женщинами. Но отчего тогда было так тяжело на душе сейчас?..

Оставив банкноту в автомате, Эверард вернулся к джаз-клубу и вручил упаковку Демьену.

– Я уже оплатил номер, – Демьен показал ему ключ и поднял взгляд на возвышающееся над клубом невысокое здание. Судя по фасаду, номера здесь были самыми дешёвыми.

О том же говорила внутренняя отделка. Поднимаясь по обшарпанной лестнице следом за своими спутниками, Эверард рассматривал стройные ноги девушки и с интересом прислушивался к себе, пытаясь понять, не передумает ли. Миловидная, худенькая, с округлой попой и тонкой талией, она притягивала взгляд и казалась привлекательной хотя бы в силу своей юности. Но Эверард не чувствовал к ней влечения… Скорее, его обуревали чувства совсем другого рода. И с каждой секундой в груди полыхало и болело всё сильнее. Ситуация однако его заводила, пусть и совсем не в сексуальном смысле. Демьен ощутимо волновался. Случалось ли с ним нечто подобное раньше? И что конкретно заставляло его переживать: предстоящая близость с незнакомкой, боязнь не показать себя перед ним в лучшем свете, маленькая измена или всё вместе взятое?

Демьен открыл дверь металлическим ключом, они вошли. От видавшего виды номера на Эверарда нахлынули воспоминания. Сумрачный свет; интерьер, некогда стильный, но теперь обшарпанный; минимум мебели. Сколько подобных дешевых комнат он видел, когда сам был в возрасте Демьена! Не снимая плаща, Эверард поставил стул у стены, рядом с дверью, сел и закинул ногу на ногу. Демьен смотрел на него удивлённо. Если надеялся, что он передумает и присоединится, то зря. Эверард достал фляжку и иронично поднял бровь, с усмешкой глядя на любовника. Демьен заметно покраснел, но не сказал ему ни слова.

Темнокожая девушка, не теряя времени, уже пыталась возбудить клиента. Оголившись, она что-то тихо бормотала на испанском, ласково прижимаясь всем телом. Проведя носом по щеке Демьена, она потянулась к его губам, но он смущённо отвёл подбородок, не отвечая на поцелуй. Демьен казался зажатым и нерешительным. Медленно откручивая фляжку, Эверард неотрывно следил за его лицом.

Блейзер и рубашка сползли на бёдра. Тонкие тёмные руки скользили по белой коже, расстёгивали брюки, поглаживали ягодицы. Стараясь быть отрешённым, Эверард чувствовал, как сердце ускоряет ритм, а дыхание поневоле застывает в лёгких. Поглаживая Демьена между ног, целуя в плечо, красотка оглянулась на Эверарда с подзывающей улыбкой.

– Я его телохранитель, – иронично ответил он ей на английском. – Просто не обращай на меня внимания.

Девчонка хихикнула и полностью сосредоточилась на Демьене. Для своих лет она казалась весьма искушённой и раскованной. Впрочем, чего он удивлялся? Он ведь и сам был таким…

Демьен чувствовал себя вялым и пассивным, несмотря на ласки, и никак не мог разогреться. Немного заводился он лишь тогда, когда смотрел на Эверарда. Но, даже если не смотрел, то ощущал его взгляд как горячие волны тепла по коже. Они обжигали сильнее прикосновений этой мулатки, имя которой он даже не спросил. Хотя какая разница?..

Давно обнажённая, девушка помогла ему раздеться и подвела к кровати. Демьен чувствовал себя неуклюже, хотя настраивался совсем на другое. Возможно, причина была в отсутствии поцелуев, которые обычно позволяли так легко вступить в игру. Но для себя он сразу решил, что лучше без них.

Эверард смотрел, как Демьен лежит на постели между раздвинутых ног незнакомки и рассеянно скользит взглядом по её лицу и торчащим соскам, пока она доводит его до нужного состояния рукой. Глянув в его сторону, Демьен сглотнул и потянулся к лежащей на тумбочке пачке презервативов. Эверард влил в рот писко. Фляжка нагрелась от руки, и алкоголь раскрылся новыми тонами.

– Как думаешь, кольцо порвёт резинку? – неожиданно обратился к нему Демьен. Девушка тоже обернулась, глядя с недоумением.

– Такое вполне может случиться, – ответил Эверард.

Демьен раскрутил шарик и вытащил интимное украшение. Оглядываясь в раздумьях, куда бы его положить, он в итоге устремил взгляд к нему.

– Возьми себе, пожалуйста, – попросил Демьен, протягивая кольцо.

Эверард повёл головой, поражаясь такой наглости, но встал и с усмешкой забрал аксессуар.

Демьен успокоился, видя, как любовник кладёт украшение в верхний карман жилетки. Не в силах оторвать взгляда, он смотрел, как Эверард пьёт из фляжки, как темны прекрасные глаза. И от его хорошо скрытой ревности член сразу стал каменным. Девушка натянула резинку ртом и оседлала его, впуская в себя. Демьен чувствовал жар и давление. Схватив её за бёдра, подаваясь вовнутрь, он пытался нащупать нужный настрой, но что-то было не так… Не так, как он это себе представлял.

Эверард наблюдал… Происходящее будоражило его, происходящее сводило с ума. Но мешать Демьену он был не намерен. Он наблюдал за любовником и за собой, пытался разобраться в глубинных переживаниях и мотивах. Он чувствовал, как кровь закипает в венах, чувствовал свои старания сохранить отрешённость и контроль. Он не видел лица проститутки, зато прекрасно видел лицо любовника, и оно не было искажено наслаждением. Неужели для ревности было достаточно самого факта? Ещё лучше он видел смуглые ягодицы девушки, пляшущие на его Демьене…

Эверард спрятал фляжку в карман и, положив локоть на подлокотник, уставился на видавший виды паркет. Из груди рвался неуместный смех.

Девушка старательно ёрзала на Демьене, но юноша никак не мог кончить. Эверарда не покидало ощущение, что Демьену постоянно что-то мешает. Когда прошло двадцать минут телодвижений и ничего не изменилось, он поднялся со стула и шагнул к двери.

– Эверард! – вскинулся Демьен, провожая его встревоженным взглядом. Но Эверард вышел, не оглядываясь.

Закрыв дверь, он тяжело опустился спиной на стену, достал портсигар с блантами и закурил. Элегантная тёмно-коричневая обёртка скрывала сативу отборного сорта. Эверард глубоко затянулся и выдохнул дым. Уперев ногу в стену, он курил и рассматривал трещины на потолке. Перед глазами стояла кровать в дешёвом номере. Он мог бы сильнее этим наслаждаться… Но сейчас, покинув комнату, Эверард понял, что именно так напрягло его с самого начала.

Интересно, в этой дешёвой гостинице звукоизоляция была настолько хорошей? Впрочем, даже когда он находился в номере, парочка не особо стонала. С губ не сходила невесёлая усмешка…

Через короткое время дверь приоткрылась и в коридоре появилась уже одетая девушка. Прижимая к груди широкую потёртую сумку, словно чего-то боялась или смущалась, она виновато глянула в его сторону и осторожно прикрыла дверь.

– Уже? – удивился Эверард. – Он кончил?

– Нет, но он просил вас зайти, – ответила она на ломаном английском. Эверард понял, что именно заставляло её чувствовать вину: не смогла угодить клиенту.

– Простите, – прошептала она.

– Он заплатил тебе? – отчего-то смягчившись, спросил Эверард.

Она неопределённо пожала плечами, глядя вбок, и смущённо покрутила головой, показывая, что нет. На губах играла лукавая улыбка. Маленькая плутовка!

Эверард с усмешкой толкнул дверь в номер. – Ты заплатил ей? – спросил он громко.

– Да-а, – послышался удивлённый голос Демьена.

Девушка стушевалась и сделала попытку улизнуть, но Эверард удержал её за руку.

– Я не телохранитель ему, милая, – сказал он, убирая прядь с её миловидного лица. Видимо, глаза его в этот момент были полны тьмы и предупреждения, потому что девушка сжалась.

– Сколько ещё ты хочешь? – спокойно спросил Эверард.

С чёрными от испуга глазами, она отрицательно мотнула головой.

– Будет весьма неприятно, если что-либо из здесь произошедшего станет известно хоть кому-то ещё, – доставая портмоне, объяснял Эверард, как разговаривал бы с маленьким ребёнком. Он вытащил сотенную банкноту и вложил девушке в кулак. Она молча увёртывалась, пытаясь отказаться.

– Купи себе мороженое, – мягко сказал Эверард, зажимая хрупкую девичью ладонь.

Проводив дезориентированную проститутку взглядом, Эверард докурил сигарету, бросил окурок на пол и зашёл в номер.

По-прежнему раздетый, Демьен сидел на кровати и ждал его, явно надеясь на продолжение. Но Эверард не чувствовал в себе нужного настроя. Он позволил Демьену мимолётное развлечение, но на душе было тяжело. И даже не из-за секса с этой девчонкой, скорее – от самого его выбора.

– Почему ты ушёл? – настороженно спросил Демьен.

– Решил, что моё присутствие мешает тебе расслабиться, – ответил Эверард, садясь рядом на кровать.

– С ума сошел?! Я только и возбуждался, когда думал о тебе, – Демьен ластился к нему, целуя в шею, пытаясь проникнуть ладонью под пиджак – горячие, будоражащие касания, – но Эверард отвечал неохотно: он не отталкивал любовника, но и обычного огня не чувствовал.

– Пойду смою с себя её духи… – прошептал Демьен, видя его настроение. – Подождёшь меня? – уже на пути ванную спросил он, оборачиваясь с усмешкой, словно могло быть иначе.

– Конечно, – ответил Эверард. Едва за Демьеном захлопнулась дверь, он закрыл глаза и с долгим вздохом откинулся назад.

### 7

По американским стандартам, номер стоил дешевле некуда, но всё необходимое в нём присутствовало. Демьен наспех мылся под тёплыми струями и хмурился. Что-то в настроении любовника заставляло его торопиться. Обмотав бёдра пушистым полотенцем, он вышел и понял, что номер пуст.

– Эверард, мать твою!.. – закричал Демьен, полыхая от гнева и отчаяния. Возмущение, какого он давно не испытывал, горело в груди.

– Да что же это!.. – руки дрожали, когда он пытался собрать одежду. – Какого вообще фига?! – орал он сам себе, едва сдерживая слёзы. Он весь кипел и злился на Эверарда. Какого чёрта надо было соглашаться, чтобы потом так реагировать?! Неужели не мог ещё в баре прямо сказать, что против?!

Демьен впопыхах натянул брюки, схватил остальные вещи и выбежал из номера, хлопнув дверью. Взбешённый, он бежал по коридору и одевался на ходу. Уже выскочив на лестницу, он замер, когда заметил внизу Эверарда. Мужчина не спеша поднимался по ступеням с бутылкой в руке. Любовник тоже его увидел, и брови его удивлённо поползли вверх. Демьен сам не заметил, как расслабилось тело и опустились плечи.

– Что случилось? – спросил Эверард, поравнявшись с ним.

– Блин… – Демьена ещё трясло, хотя всё его существо охватило ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение.

Изучая его глазами, Эверард открыл писко, отпил и протянул ему бутылку. Демьен сделал долгий глоток, успокаиваясь, и уткнулся головой любовнику в грудь.

– Решил, что я ушёл? – усмехнулся Эверард, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы.

– Угу, – протянул Демьен, обвивая руками его талию. От объятий и близости любимого тело охватил трепет, и облегчение, и чувство вины. – Прости… Решил, что ты меня бросил.

– Всего лишь сходил за выпивкой: здесь не подают в номер.

Понимая, что Демьен не собирается отлипать, Эверард положил его руки себе на плечи и подхватил под ягодицы. Они шли к номеру. Ночью, перенося Демьена в машину, Эверард заметил, что юноша стал легче. Сейчас же он казался ещё более мягким и податливым – давно Эверард подобного не испытывал. Он чувствовал, как от молчания и покорности Демьена его охватывает нежность и влечение; чувствовал, как тяжкая жаждущая волна поднимается изнутри – желание владеть им безраздельно, вот таким ласковым, послушным его воле. Не сдерживаясь, Эверард приник к нежной шее долгим поцелуем, упиваясь ответным стоном. Его котёнок, его Демьен…

– Перестал ходить в тренажёрный зал? – спросил он тихо, у самого уха.

– Нет… То есть да, – пробормотал Демьен. – На зал нет времени, просто дома немного упражняюсь. А что?

– Заметил, что ты стал легче, – ответил Эверард. – Не критично, но когда мы встретились, мышечной массы у тебя было побольше.

– Просто на йогу теперь нажимаю, – сконфузился Демьен.

– Из-за меня, что ли? – усмехнулся Эверард.

Демьен хмыкнул и отвернулся, радуясь, любовник не видит его зардевшихся щёк.

Перед самым номером, Эверард спустил его на пол и дёрнул за ручку.

– Ключи внутри? – спросил он, глядя с весёлой иронией в глазах.

– Чёрт, – заржал Демьен. – Я так летел за тобой следом, что захлопнул дверь! Прости.

– Ничего, – Эверард со смехом привлёк его к себе, прижимаясь губами к волосам. Сотрясаясь от смеха, Демьен зарылся лицом в воротник его пиджака. Они оба просто задыхались от хохота, выплёскивая напряжение.

– Ты в своём репертуаре, – всё ещё смеясь, сказал Эверард. И добавил, успокоившись: – Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем… У тебя нет какой-нибудь заколки, скрепки или проволоки?

Демьен с сожалением покачал головой, неотрывно глядя, как любовник проверяет свои карманы.

– Не может быть, чтобы мы её не отперли, – внимательно изучая пол, Эверард прошёлся вдоль стен коридора и в углу оторвал какой-то проводок. Сняв плащ, он опустился перед дверью на колено. Демьен с интересом наблюдал, как, смастерив из проволоки петельку, Эверард продевает её в замочную скважину, как ковыряется внутри другим концом провода. Не прошло и минуты, как замок с щелчком поддался и дверь отворилась.

– Класс! – восхищённо выдохнул Демьен. – Научишь меня? – он зашёл в номер за любовником.

– Почему бы и нет? – Эверард забрал у него бутылку и хлебнул с горлышка. – Ты не подскажешь, зачем мы вообще сюда ломились?

– Хотя бы ради того, чтобы забрать ключ и сдать номер… Но, может, и чтобы задержаться здесь немного перед вечерней прогулкой? – Демьен с трепетом обнял любовника из-за спины. Его нещадно тянуло к Эверарду, он чувствовал такое желание, что готов был скулить, но мужчина явно был не в том настроении. И занимавшаяся в коридоре истома испарилась из-за приключения с ключом и разобравшей их двоих беспечной весёлости.

– Злишься на меня из-за неё? – спросил Демьен тихо.

– Нет.

– Накажешь меня?

– Размечтался, – усмехнулся Эверард. Бросив плащ на спинку стула, на котором ещё недавно сидел, он поставил писко на тумбочку, сел на край постели и задумчиво растянулся на спине.

Демьен присел рядом. Эверард молча смотрел на него. При воспоминании о недавнем эпизоде он действительно испытывал напряжение и лёгкую тяжесть в груди, но не винил Демьена. И полное раскаяния лицо юноши лишь ухудшало ситуацию.

– Только не делай такое виноватое лицо, – произнёс Эверард, притягивая его к себе.

– Прости, – прошептал Демьен, седлая любовника верхом. Сам не понимая, почему так делает, он чувствовал, что хмурится и печально надувает губы.

– За что ты извиняешься? – спросил Эверард, знакомо проведя большим пальцем по его губам и подбородку. Глаза Эверарда были тёмными, пронзительными, и от этого взгляда, проникающего в самую суть, дрожь струилась по телу.

– Обычно я совсем не такой с девушками! – оправдываясь, выдохнул Демьен. – Я гораздо более… – он запнулся и опустил глаза.

– И какой же ты обычно? – с улыбкой спросил Эверард. – Более горячий?

Демьен покраснел.

– Да.

– Что было не так в этот раз? Она тебе не понравилась? Или помешало чувство вины передо мной?

– Нет. Не знаю… Она не понравилась. Только ты меня и заводил. Если бы тебя здесь не было, у меня бы и не встал, наверное. Так что…

– Чем же она тебя так привлекла, что даже возникла мысль о групповушке?

Демьен молчал, не зная, что сказать. Было ли дело в звучании саксофона, в стремлении завести Эверарда или в желании заняться сексом втроём – он не знал, сам себе не мог объяснить внезапный порыв, что овладел им в джаз-клубе.

– Она похожа на твою бывшую жену? – неожиданно спросил Эверард, и Демьен вздрогнул, поднимая удивлённый взгляд. Это было правдой, но он не знал, как признаться Эверарду. Он ведь даже не думал об этом, пока любовник не задал вопрос.

– Отдалённо похожа, – пробормотал Демьен, тушуясь. – Но ведь все женщины чем-то похожи? – хмыкнул он.

Эверард не отвечал, глядя пристально и без улыбки.

– Как её зовут? – наконец спросил он, голос прозвучал неожиданно глухо.

– Ты не хотел знать её имя, – напомнил Демьен, краснея.

– Не хотел, пока она была твоей женой, – Эверард провёл тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. – Теперь это не имеет значения…

– Шейла, – не поднимая глаз, ответил Демьен.

– Скучаешь по ней?

– Нет, – разозлившись, Демьен упёрся прямым взглядом любовнику в лицо. – Вообще не скучаю! Я никогда её не любил. Мне никто, кроме тебя, не нужен.

Что-то вспыхнуло в глазах Эверарда, что-то непреклонное и яростное.

– Сними одежду, – велел он жёстко, не сводя немигающего взгляда. – Встань на колени, раздвинь ягодицы и покажи себя.

Демьен обмер, чувствуя, как загораются уши, как от волнения холодеет внутри, но как пожар возбуждения подступает к паху. Морок желания исподволь прокрадывался под кожу, меняя восприятие и саму геометрию комнаты. Каждый раз, занимаясь сексом с Эверардом, он чувствовал себя таким живым, что одни лишь воспоминания об этом наполняли его острым волнением. От предвкушения предстоящего священнодействия Демьен испытывал трепет!

Не поднимая глаз, он быстро встал, скинул с себя всю одежду и забрался коленями на кровать. Утыкаясь лицом в постель, раздвигая ягодицы руками, он чувствовал, как с жаждой пульсирует анус. Эверард полюбовался с минуту, потом убрал его пальцы и вдруг наотмашь ударил по попке. Демьен дёрнулся и всхлипнул, сильнее вжимаясь горящим лицом в постель. Шлепок был жалящим, жёстким и звонким, но от взметнувшейся изнутри жадной волны член подскочил, истекая тягучей жаждой, и анус судорожно сжался. Демьен так сильно хотел, что становилось темно в глазах!..

Эверард шлёпнул его ещё раз, не менее жёстко, не менее возбуждающе. Демьен всхлипнул и застонал, прогибаясь в пояснице, не в силах удержаться и не двигать задом. Боже, это было так отчаянно ярко! Он сходил с ума!..

– Ещё!.. – прошептал он умоляюще, раздвигая ягодицы пальцами, демонстрируя себя. Кольцо ануса пульсировало. Он мечтал ощутить внутри пальцы Эверарда, его член. Он так живо это представлял, что в нетерпении сочился влагой.

– Пожалуйста, ещё! – взмолился он, и Эверард вновь шлёпнул его по оттопыренной попке, страстно, наотмашь. А потом вдруг сжал ягодицы руками и скользнул в анус языком. Демьен едва не обмочился, всхлипывая и дрожа.

Долго ждать не пришлось: хорошенько его смочив, Эверард расстегнул ширинку и вошёл. Он проникал внутрь одним долгим, томительным, непрерывным движением, притягивая к себе за плечи, заставляя изгибаться. Демьен дрожал, громко постанывая от чувства наполненности, и, когда Эверард вошёл до конца, он не выдержал – излился, пачкая простыни, утопая в экстатическом наслаждении. Его словно окатили светом с головы до ног. Он ещё долго переживал оргазм, дрожал, не владея телом, и вжимался задницей в любовника, захватывая и засасывая его член.

Эверард не останавливался. Придерживая его, мягкого и податливого, одной рукой за плечи, другой – под живот, он продолжал трахать его, с каждым мгновением всё более интенсивно. Демьен метался в сильных руках и изнемогал. Закрывая глаза, он видел яркие вспышки под веками. Очередная сладостная волна захватила его с головы до ног.

– А! Не могу!.. Не могу больше, – простонал он, выплёскиваясь и падая лицом в постель.

Не выходя из его задницы, Эверард быстро разделся и вновь оторвал его от кровати за плечи, обхватив рукой поперёк груди. Демьен таял и сочился, чувствуя себя куском сливочного масла в любимых руках.

– Эверард, – застонал он, удерживаясь за его предплечье. – Я без си-и-ил…

– Ш-ш-ш… – искушающе протянул любовник. – Хочешь, кое-что покажу?

– Что? – постанывая от мерных движений внутри, выдохнул Демьен.

– Иди сюда, – Эверард прижал его лопатками к своей груди, заставляя изогнуться. – Расслабь живот, – шепнул он на ухо.

Это было нелегко: Демьен не владел собой, но всё внутри было напряжено в предчувствии новой волны. Он ощущал будоражащие движения члена. Закидываясь от наслаждения, Демьен повис на руке любовника, стараясь сделать, как он просил.

– Втяни живот и посмотри вниз, – велел Эверард, впечатываясь в его зад особенно страстно.

Демьен опустил голову и увидел, как толчками натягивается живот в том месте, где изнутри упирается член Эверарда. Возбуждение взметнулось к крайней точке. Демьен вскрикнул. Сочные ощущения стали нестерпимыми – он выгнулся, запрокидывая голову Эверарду на плечо, и кончил, выстреливая наслаждением, сжимаясь нутром вокруг твёрдого ствола.

– А-а-а! Так хорошо-о-о! – простонал он навзрыд.

– Мальчик мой… Всё хорошо, – тяжело дыша, прошептал Эверард. Он бережно опустил его на постель и вернулся из ванной с влажным полотенцем. Оно было тёплым, но Демьен подрагивал от прикосновений, как-то особенно ярко ощущая движение воздуха растянутым влажным анусом. Словно зная, что он ощущает, Эверард сжал его ягодицы, раздвигая, и лизнул дырочку широким мазком. Демьен изнемогал и метался, приподнимал бёдра, открываясь проникающим ласкам.

Эверард рассматривал своего мальчика и вдруг вспомнил один факт из прошлого.

– Рассказать кое-что о Билли? – спросил он, целуя поясницу любовника.

– Давай! – заинтересовался Демьен, поднимая голову.

Эверард взял с тумбочки бутылку и, хлебнув, протянул ему. Юноша с благодарностью к ней присосался, пытаясь утолить обуявшую после секса жажду. Эверард тоже хотел пить, но воду он не купил, не подозревая, что они так спонтанно застрянут в этой дыре.

– Что ты хотел рассказать? – Демьен вернул ему бутылку и, устраиваясь удобнее, лёг головой на расслабленную руку.

– М-м-м… – Эверард растянулся рядом, глядя на него с интересом и нежностью. Они лежали на боку, лицом к лицу. Демьен обводил пальцем его брови. Эверард чувствовал себя забавно, понимая, что за язык никто не тянул, но не зная теперь, как об этом рассказать.

– Не томи, – шепнул Демьен. – Что там такое было с Билли?

– Думаю, ему уже всё равно… – задумчиво заметил Эверард.

– Ему уже всё равно, – согласился Демьен, успокаивая. – Он уже пошёл на переэкзаменовку.

Эверард усмехнулся, прекрасно помня, когда и где любовник мог слышать от него это выражение. Демьен смотрел на него своими голубыми глазами, сейчас отчего-то особенно чистыми и сверкающими – то ли в этом освещении, то ли после секса.

– Лаская тебя, вспомнил одну особенность Билли, – сказал Эверард.

– Серьёзно? – хихикнул Демьен, обнимая его рукой за талию. – Что-то связанное с его задницей?

– Да… Такое нечасто встретишь, но при любом проникновении, даже пальцем, его анус через время начинал сочиться влагой.

Демьен изумлённо вытаращил глаза. – Фигасе удобно! Чуваку охренеть как повезло! – залился он смехом. – И что… прямо смазка выделялась?!

– Да, знаешь, такая прозрачная жидкость со сладковатым запахом. Думаю, подобное многим характерно, всё же это слизистая… Но, возможно, не в таких количествах. Ты говоришь, что ему повезло, но Билли это в себе ненавидел. И меня за это ненавидел, – усмехнулся Эверард. – За то, что его тело так на меня реагировало.

Глаза Демьена наполнились истомой. Подушечками пальцев он обвёл контур его губ, а потом со стоном прижался поцелуем.

– Интересная подробность, – прошептал Демьен. Его глаза светились любовью.

Эверард прижал любовника к себе, со стоном целуя в лоб. – Ты больше не реагируешь на мои рассказы, как раньше.

Он не заметил, когда и как это началось, но после воссоединения, Демьен уже не ревновал к Билли, даже когда расспрашивал о самых интимных подробностях их отношений.

– Знаешь… – Демьен потёрся лбом о его шею. – Может быть, я – это он?.. Было бы глупо ревновать к самому себе.

Эверард улыбнулся, задумчиво глядя в подступающий полумрак вечера.

– Думаешь, я – это он? – заглядывая ему в лицо, спросил Демьен.

– Иногда и у меня возникают подобные мысли, – мягко усмехнулся Эверард. – Возможно, я тешу себя иллюзиями, но очень много признаков тому подтверждение… Я помню чувство, что влекло меня в Геную. И то, что ты мне рассказал о нашей первой встрече, о той реакции, что ты испытал, когда только услышал мой голос, ещё не видя меня…

Демьен молчал. Сердце колотилось. Он собирался с духом и никак не мог решиться рассказать о своих ночных видениях. Потом всё же заметил робко:

– Помнишь, как я катался на старом мотоцикле в фантазисном трипе? Хотя вообще не умею такими управлять… А ты совершенно проигнорировал это, когда я тебе рассказал! – вспылил он в гневе. – А вчера я видел твоего кота! Вот откуда я могу об этом знать, а?!

Эверард захохотал, с обожанием его рассматривая.

– Сам-то ты что чувствуешь? Прислушайся к себе.

– Не знаю, я успокоился, когда узнал об этом…

– О чём?

– О той квартире, что я купил.

Эверард молчал, успокаивающе теребя его волосы.

– Расскажи мне ещё что-нибудь про Билли. Чем он занимался, кроме покатушек на байках? Он где-нибудь учился?

– Да, он занимался музыкой.

– Серьёзно?! – Демьен приподнялся на локте. – Он играл в рок-группе?

– Нет, – улыбнулся Эверард.

– А на чём он играл? – Демьен сам не понимал, отчего сейчас так щемит в сердце.

– Это ты мне скажи, – засмеялся Эверард. – Ты теперь у нас ясновидец.

– Ну-у!.. Я же не знаю! Я не видел этого в своих трипах, – ржал Демьен.

– Вот и расскажешь потом, когда увидишь. Заодно и проверим.

– Ладно, – Демьен примирительно опустился ему на плечо. – Кто я теперь для тебя? – прошептал он.

– Ты мой Демьен, как был, как всегда и будешь, – ответил Эверард. – Конечно, приятно думать, что мы вместе гораздо дольше, чем кажется. Но даже если ты действительно был Билли в прошлой жизни, ты её не помнишь… И в этой жизни ты – Демьен. И я люблю тебя как Демьена. Но всё же, знаешь… приятно осознавать, что то, что я так долго искал, всё это время находилось рядом, причём уже довольно давно.

Эверард улыбался. Демьен со стоном обвил его талию, крепко прижимая к себе, зарываясь лицом ему в шею. Он не мог понять источника своей тревоги.

– Мне страшно… – прошептал он.

– Ты больше боишься, что это окажется правдой или что нет?

– Сам не знаю. Хотел бы я вспомнить прошлую жизнь!..

– Нет, – задумчиво усмехнулся Эверард. – Ты этого не хочешь.

– Я бы хотел и в то же время не хотел бы, потому что вдруг я был кем-то совсем другим? – Демьен поднял голову, глядя любовнику в глаза. – Ты вообще веришь в прошлую жизнь?

– Верю, – спокойно улыбнулся Эверард. – Прислушайся к себе. Что тебе комфортнее, то и прими.

– Мне стало легче и как-то спокойнее, когда я понял, что, возможно, был им, – признался Демьен.

– На этом и остановимся… – Эверард с нежностью провёл пальцем по его губам.

– Как всё закончилось?.. – спросил Демьен. Лицо Эверарда стало серьёзным и печальным.

– Он уехал, – сказал он, собравшись с силами, и вдруг сдавил его в объятиях, крепко прижимая к себе. Демьен молчал, надеясь на продолжение рассказа, но Эверард явно не хотел развивать эту тему.

Не дождавшись, Демьен со стоном толкнул любовника на спину и забрался на него верхом. Эверард о чём-то размышлял и хмурился, сам того не замечая.

– О чём сейчас думаешь? – тихо спросил Демьен, танцуя на его бёдрах, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

– Вытяни руку и поклянись говорить правду и только правду, – вдруг с улыбкой сказал Эверард.

Демьен выпрямился. – Клянусь говорить правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды! – произнёс он громко, театрально вытянув вперёд правую руку, а левую положив на сердце.

Эверард смеялся, наблюдая за ним.

– Ну давай! Что ты хотел узнать? – покачавшись на нём, поинтересовался Демьен.

– Ты говорил, что совсем иначе ведёшь себя с женщинами… И какой же ты?

– У меня не то, чтобы сильно богатый опыт, – признался Демьен и смущённо опустил взгляд, не понимая, отчего вдруг так застучало сердце. Наверное, совсем не такого вопроса он ожидал…

– И сколько у тебя было женщин, кроме тех, о ком я знаю? – в тёмных глаза Эверарда горели озорные черти. Ему явно доставлял удовольствие этот разговор, а ещё больше его реакция – в этом Демьен не сомневался! Но он пообещал говорить правду… Щёки горели рваным огнём.

– Ну… первой была Джеки, ты знаешь. И ещё очень долго у меня ни с кем, кроме неё не было. Потом… Проклятье! – Демьен поднял глаза к потолку и нервно рассмеялся. – Я не знаю, как об этом говорить…

– О да, тут, я чувствую, и начинается самое интересное, – весело улыбался Эверард. – Продолжай.

– Мне неудобно об этом рассказывать. Я поклялся держать всё в тайне и до этого момента обещание хранил. Но ей это уже не навредит… В общем, у меня был один эпизод с Сэм…

Эверард от неожиданности хохотнул, изумлённо двинув бровью.

– С той Сэм, о которой я думаю?!

– Да-а… – пунцовый от стыда, протянул Демьен. – Думаю, это было ещё до того, как она сошлась с Такехико.

– Ну ты даёшь! – смеялся Эверард. – Ты даже меня обставил!

– Да ничего такого не было, – смущённый дальше некуда, бормотал Демьен. – Никакого прямого контакта! Просто я… пальцами, – он показал Эверарду правую руку, словно в доказательство. Любовник потухал, похоже, даже не думая на него сердиться.

– Она мне показала, что и как… А потом… потом отсосала, – окончательно смутившись, пунцовый от стыда, Демьен виновато опустил голову. Он был бы уже и рад слезть с Эверарда и как-нибудь затаиться у него под боком, зарыв голову в простыни, но это было бы слишком очевидно. К тому же допрос ещё не закончился.

– И как же это случилось? – с наслаждением наблюдая за его эмоциями, спросил Эверард.

– Как-то спонтанно… Когда она сторожила меня в закрытой квартире, – ответил Демьен.

– Обалдеть! – покачал головой Эверард. – И ты ни словом об этом не обмолвился…

– Она сказала, что будет лучше не рассказывать… Чтобы это не повредило её карьере, и всё такое.

– Да. Классная она была... И работник отличный, – вздохнув, резюмировал Эверард.

Демьен помолчал. Но скоро Эверард вернулся из задумчивости и вновь смотрел на него своими горящими весёлым огнём глазами.

– А потом что?

– Да больше особо ничего… Один раз ещё только с Сандрой переспал, когда ездил к ним в Чикаго. Ну, когда вы с Францем пропали…

– Серьёзно?

– Да ничего особого… Удивился только, что вообще ничего не чувствую. А я ещё в такой депрессии был… Представляешь! Лежу на ней, пытаюсь хоть что-то изобразить, Сандра стонет, а я словно со стороны наблюдаю. И тут врывается Девин!.. Ты бы видел, как он меня с неё стащил и выкинул за дверь!

Эверард содрогнулся от беззвучного смеха, закрыв лицо руками.

– Да вообще!.. Это был самый беспонтовый секс в моей жизни! – хохотал Демьен. – Потом была Шейла… А с ней всё тоже было как-то… так-сяк. В общем, не такой уж я и ловелас.

– Повеселил ты меня, – улыбаясь, Эверард смотрел на него с теплом. – Ну а мужчины?

– Да не было никого, кроме тебя и Франца, – Демьен смущённо отвернул голову вбок.

– Ты и правда хотел, чтобы я сегодня присоединился? – вдруг спросил Эверард.

– Ну да, – хмыкнул Демьен. – Была такая мысль… А ещё я хотел показать тебе, какой я типа крутой. Но не вышло. А почему ты об этом спрашиваешь?

– Раздумываю над твоим желанием заняться сексом втроём и заодно продемонстрировать мне, какой ты жеребец.

– О, – удивился Демьен. – А я, знаешь, не против, – хихикнул он.

– Только, чтобы не случилось такого, как сегодня, это должна быть хорошо знакомая тебе женщина, с которой будет комфортно и тебе, и мне.

– Жаклин? – задумался Демьен.

– Эй! Ты на что меня подбиваешь? – засмеялся Эверард.

– А что? – Демьен наклонился к его лицу, едва сдерживая желание впиться в красивый рот. – Ты же спал с Францем.

Эверард изучал его, еле сдерживая смех, а потом просто покачал головой. – Даже комментировать не буду.

– Блин… – застонал Демьен. – Но если не Джеки, то кто ещё? Линда?

Глаза Эверарда изумлённо расширились. – А она тебе нравится?!

– Да, – удивился Демьен. – Она меня всегда привлекала. Просто… просто я дико ревновал тебя к ней!

– Нет, – покрутил головой Эверард. – Франц нам её не отдаст. Во-вторых (а на самом деле – во-первых), Линда на это не согласится. Я её знаю… Она не из тех, кто пойдёт на подобный эксперимент.

– Жалко, – Демьен опустился на любовника, подкладывая руки под подбородок и изображая задумчивость. Ему нравилось играть в эту несерьёзную игру, понимая, что всё это не более чем гипотетический разговор.

– Франц мог бы её уломать, – сказал Эверард, – но тогда это будет уже секс вчетвером.

Демьен захохотал.

– Кто тогда?

– Остаётся только Джулия, – тихо заметил Эверард, изучая его своими гипнотическими глазами.

– Да, – Демьен не мог перестать улыбаться. – Остается только она.

Он прижался к губам любовника, сползая с него, растягиваясь рядом.

– Пройдёмся по городу? – Эверард рассматривал его с нежностью, поглаживая по голове.

– Да, пойдём… Но только ещё чуток поваляемся, – Демьену не хотелось прерывать их беседу. – Куда мы дальше поедем?

– Можно посмотреть Остров Пасхи. А потом арендуем машину и поедем на самый юг, к ледяным озёрам и снежным вершинам…

Демьен задумчиво прижался щекой к его груди. Минул какой-то месяц, а он так привык к кочевой жизни, словно прошёл целый год. Он знал, что его ждут в театре, – взять отпуск за свой счёт в разгар сезона удалось с большим скрипом, – но ему пока так не хотелось возвращаться в Нью-Йорк!

– О чём задумался? – поглаживая его по спине, спросил Эверард. И его голос отозвался в самый потайных и чувствительных местах. Демьен в истоме зажмурил глаза.

– Думаю о театре.

– Он тебе ещё не надоел?

– Как сказать…

– Не хочешь возобновить деловые отношения с Лизи Отто?

– Ты что! – встрепенулся Демьен, поднимая голову. – Я её так беспричинно отшил, что не могу теперь так просто вернуться!

– Почему нет? – удивился Эверард. – Так говоришь, словно оставил её с детьми и без алиментов.

Демьен фыркнул.

– Не всё же в одном театре сидеть, – говорил Эверард. – Сам подумай. Нет, здорово, конечно, что тебе нравится там работать. Но ты явно хочешь участвовать и в других, более масштабных и разнообразных, проектах.

– Не знаешь, Франц там ничего не планирует? – кусая ноготь, поинтересовался Демьен. Он думал, что его честолюбие умерло в тот день, когда они практически расстались с Эверардом, но сейчас испытывал нешуточное волнение, и сердце колотилось от одной лишь мысли снова где-то сняться, куда-то съездить, что-то масштабное сыграть!

– Франц с головой ушёл в воспитание дочери, – спокойно заметил Эверард. – Он что-то читает, о чём-то пишет, но я пока не в курсе. Не жди, когда Франц тебе что-то предложит, звони Лизи!

– Блин… – Демьен упал лицом в подушку.

– Хочешь, чтобы я ей позвонил?

– Нет, я лучше сам…

Демьен вздохнул и прижался щекой к любовнику. Эверард повернулся набок. Подложив руку под голову, он рассматривал его. Демьен видел, как мерцают в полумраке тёмные глаза. Он всегда этому поражался. Хотя чего он удивлялся?..

– Хочешь, я куплю тебе дом? – мягко произнёс Эверард. Он знал, что любовник по-прежнему ютится в Нижнем Ист-Сайде. Хотя квартиру, в которой когда-то действительно жил Билли и в которой он сам не раз бывал, при всём желании нельзя было назвать маленькой. Тем более что Демьен жил там теперь один.

– Дом?! – восторженно протянул Демьен. – Тогда купи мне сразу остров! – засмеялся он.

– А это идея, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Я куплю тебе остров.

– Это будет только наш остров! – Демьен оживлённо приподнялся на локте. – Мы построим там особняк и назовём его «Тау Кита»!

– Тау Кита? – засмеялся Эверард.

– Я вчера видел эту звезду в своём трипе! Этот дом будет нашим с тобой! Наше тайное место!

– Отлично. Мне нравится эта идея, – Эверард с улыбкой притянул его к себе.

– Ты, правда, это сделаешь? – Демьен едва дышал от эйфории, не из-за острова, не из-за дома – ему было вполне комфортно в своей квартире на четырнадцатом этаже, – но от самой идеи тайного пристанища, принадлежащего только им с Эверардом! По спине пробегала дрожь.

– Конечно, уже решено. Осталось выбрать остров.

– И пусть он будет в южном полушарии! Мы будем прилетать туда вместе, когда у нас будет свободное время.

– Почему в южном? – целуя его, поинтересовался Эверард.

– Только отсюда видно созвездие Кита!

– А, ну да, – засмеялся любовник.

– Я так счастлив! – жмурясь от слёз, Демьен прижался лбом к его плечу. Он весь дрожал.

– Почему ты плачешь? – повалив на спину, Эверард целовал его, внимательно рассматривая лицо, собирая слёзы губами. – Что случилось?

– Это от счастья, – всхлипнул Демьен. – А ещё мне страшно, что всё закончится.

– Ну-ну, не бойся, – мягко рассмеялся Эверард, прижимаясь щекой к его лбу.

– Как всё закончилось? Почему Билли уехал?

Эверард помрачнел, но, собравшись с силами, всё же ответил:

– Билли хотел совершить дальний пробег в Мексику. Но на самом деле он бежал от меня, от своей любви ко мне.

Демьен поднял на любовника расширенные глаза. Он сам не понимал, почему из груди рвутся рыдания.

– Я никогда не сбегу от тебя! – всхлипнул он.

– Знаю… – улыбнулся Эверард, прижимая его к себе.

Демьен плакал, уткнувшись любовнику в шею. Волны дрожи, счастья и тоски поочерёдно окатывали всё тело.

– Боюсь потерять тебя, – всхлипывал он. – Боюсь, что теперь, когда всё так хорошо, случится что-то плохое! Независящее от нас…

– Не бойся, – успокаивал его Эверард, ласково целуя, поглаживая, согревая в объятиях. – Думаю, что все свои ошибки мы учли и проделали над ними работу… Всё будет хорошо.

Демьен ещё дрожал и всхлипывал, но постепенно приходил покой и расслабление.

– Ты бы хотел вернуть себе прежнюю квартиру? – неожиданно спросил Эверард.

– Ту, в которой мы жили вместе? – не веря своим ушам, переспросил Демьен.

Эверард засмеялся. – Будет непросто теперь перекупить её, всё же тогда она была в новостройке, а теперь придётся предлагать новым хозяевам приличную цену. Но оно того стоит. Как считаешь?

Демьен покраснел, из груди рвался неподобающий ситуации смех.

– Я бы и правда хотел… – пробормотал он, сдерживая нервные смешки. – С ней столько воспоминаний связано! – его пронзала дрожь от одной только мысли снова пройтись по апартаментам, в которых они с Эверардом провели несколько счастливых лет. – Но, наверное, это будет уже слишком…

– Ничего не слишком, – удивился Эверард. – Решено: я верну тебе эту квартиру.

– И дом?! – Демьен не верил своим ушам. Что это на него сегодня нашло? С чего вдруг?

– И остров, – со смехом поправил его Эверард.

– Я это не заслужил, – Демьен смотрел на него во все глаза, чувствуя, как полыхает лицо.

– Да брось, – хмыкнул любовник, подкладывая руку под голову. – Ты всё равно ничего не просишь. А мне хочется тебя одаривать.

Слишком ошеломлённый, Демьен молча смотрел на Эверарда. – Но я не оставлю свою квартиру! – всполошился он.

– Так и не надо, – согласился Эверард. – Пусть будет две квартиры.

Демьен шумно выдохнул, падая на спину и потирая лицо руками.

– Ты так ни разу и не зашёл ко мне в гости… – заметил он, успокоившись.

– Да, – протянул Эверард, скользя взглядом по интерьеру. – Не зашёл…

– Билли жил там со своими родителями?

– Точно, – кивнул Эверард.

– Ты бывал в квартире…? – Демьен запнулся. Он хотел спросить о семье Билли, но понял, что совершенно не знает их фамилии. – Слушай! Ты никогда не говорил мне, какая у него была фамилия!

Эверард оживлённо привстал, его тёмные глаза светились, как нередко бывало, когда мужчине на ум приходила неожиданная идея.

– А это мысль, – заметил он и, поискав, достал из пиджака маленький блокнот и ручку. Оторвав три одинаковых бумажки, он что-то написал на обратной стороне и разложил перед Демьеном. – Вот теперь ты и скажи мне: какая из этих фамилий была у Билли.

Едва не прыгая от охватившего всё тело радостного предвкушения, Демьен с интересом смотрел на бумажки. На них по очереди были написаны три фамилии: Дайсон, МакЭван и О'Брайан.

– Вот эта? – что-то резонировало в груди в ответ на среднюю фамилию. – Билли МакЭван?

Эверард хмыкнул. – Точно…

Демьен уткнулся в кулак, давясь смехом. Слёзы снова бежали из глаз.

– Не буду спрашивать, почему ты её выбрал, – улыбнулся Эверард.

– У него были шотландские корни? – Демьен гипнотизировал листок с фамилией.

– И даже наследственный килт, – подмигнул ему Эверард. – Это, – он показал листок с надписью «Дайсон», – фамилия моей приёмной матери.

– Той самой? – изумился Демьен. Зачем вообще о ней вспоминать, если принесла столько боли?!..

– Той самой, – усмехнулся любовник. – А это фамилия моего отца.

– О'Брайан… – зачарованно повторил Демьен, во все глаза глядя на Эверарда.

– Да, Майкл О'Брайан. Он, кстати, ещё жив, – мужчина загадочно улыбался, разрывая бумажки. – Этот человек соприкоснулся с неведомым и, думаю, будет жить ещё долго.

Демьена захлестнуло чувство трепета и восторга. Позабыв обо всём, он бросился любовнику на шею и повалил на кровать. Сердце трепетало! О да, дитя, рождённое от союза неведомого и человеческого, – его Эверард! Целуя любимого, утопая в нём, Демьен был счастлив.

Эверард потрепал его по волосам, немного отросшим, но ещё не достигшим плеч.

– Отращиваешь? – спросил он, рассматривая его лицо.

– Не то чтобы… – Демьен смущённо уткнулся ему возле уха. – Просто когда ходил в тренажёрку, было удобно с короткими. А сейчас… как-то и так комфортно, не хочется стричься.

– Это хорошо, – с улыбкой отметил Эверард. – Это о многом говорит.

Демьен сжал его в объятиях, грудь переполняла экзальтация и тихий трепет. Впереди их, наверное, ждала прогулка по ночному Сантьяго, а потом поездка к каменным истуканам. Но всё это будет потом. А сейчас он был счастлив!

_Февраль – март, 2020 г._


End file.
